The Betrayal
by RyuNoMe24
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have a little fight once again, which results in Kagome walking away into the forest. Pretty soon she realizes that she's not alone. Rated T for some violence. Cancelled
1. Chapter 1

**The Betrayal**

Just some random Inuyasha fanfic. Enjoy reading and please review and give me some critiques.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Only the plot of this story belongs to me. *Leaves house to meet Mrs. Takahashi and talk about ownerships.*

The cover was done by zeldafan03. Thanks to her at this point. She does some awesome artwork on DeviantArt. Check her out.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said, while raising a fist. "Wait Kagome, what did I do wrong?" Inuyasha replied with a fear in his voice. "SIT BOY!" Inuyasha crashed to the ground as Kagome said the sacred words. "You're so gonna pay for this, Kagome!" Inuyasha said while trying to get up. But she wouldn't let him, as she said the sacred words over and over again. "SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!... SIT BOY!" Everyone around those two stared at them shocked. "Did we ever see her this angry?" Miroku whispered to Sango in fear of the annoyed Kagome.

Kagome sent Miroku a cold glare and shouted, "I'M NOT ANGRY AT ALL!" Then she turned around and walked off into the forest of Inuyasha. She heard him calling after her what the reason for all of this was, but she completely ignored him.

 _I don't believe it! This Inuyasha really is insensitive. I went through all the trouble to prepare this hand-made sushi of mine. How could he just say that those instant noodles are better than my sushi? Why did he even eat so much of it, when he didn't even like it? At least the others appreciated it. Well, at least I hope they did. They said it was good, but I don't really know, if they meant it._

 _Wait, what am I thinking about? Sango wouldn't lie to me._

Kagome was completely lost in her thoughts, she didn't even notice the demonic aura following her. "So they had another argument, hadn't they?" Kagura said, continuing to watch Kagome from the shadows of the bushes and trees. I'll wait a little longer before confronting her."

Kagome only just realised how far she had come, when she reached the sacred tree, which Inuyasha was sealed onto. She stopped at the tree, looking at it. She reached out her arm to softly and slowly stroke the scar on the tree. The place where Inuyasha lay asleep for fifty years. The place where she had met him for the first time. She started to calmly talk to herself. "Oh Inuyasha. Why do you always have those changes in attitude? I hate it when I have to sit you. It probably hurts me more than you, every time I sit you. Even today it hurt to see you lying on the ground. But I was just so angry because of your rudeness. Why can't you just stop being so cocky all the time?" She let out a sigh of desperation.

"So, having troubles with your lover again?" Kagura's voice came from behind Kagome. Kagome turned around with a gasp and instinctively grasped at the bow she had taken with her. But Kagura released her Dance of Blades, destroying the bow. "Relax, there's no need to fight. I'm here to talk." Kagura said calmly. "I don't believe you, Kagura. You're one of Naraku's incarnations. Naraku who's the best in deceiving people." Kagome said loudly, laying on the ground from dodging Kagura's blades. "Look, I neither have the time nor the desire to argue with you right now, because I want to see Naraku just as dead as you want him to. The way he's using me, the way he's controlling me is not bearable for much longer." Kagura lifted a hand to her chest and lowered her head while she was talking. "Every time I do something wrong, he's torturing me by squeezing my heart in his hand, just barely keeping me alive." Kagome realized that she spoke the truth, because she could hear the pain in Kagura's voice but she still stayed on her guard. "And what do I have to do with it?" Kagome asked a little sadly and calmer than before, wanting to take the nearly sobbing woman in front of her into a comforting hug. But she knew that Kagura was dangerous so she restrained herself. "Not much" Kagura answered. "Naraku only ordered me to observe your group and as soon as I could, I have to capture you and take you to Naraku. I saw this as an opportunity to convince you of helping me, because I know that you are the most insightful and caring person of the group." Kagura looked at Kagome with hope in her eyes. "That may be true, but I am also the weakest member of our group. So… how could I possibly help you in killing Naraku?" Kagome answered curiously, slowly starting to trust Kagura. "Please don't get me wrong now. Inuyasha may be strong enough to kill Naraku. But I wouldn't get him to trust me and let me lead him to Naraku. So I came to the conclusion that if I would kidnap his beloved Kagome, he would certainly come after me. Then I could lead him to Naraku without him knowing and he had another chance to kill Naraku." Kagome slightly blushed when she heard Kagura using the word 'beloved'. But then she realized what Kagura had just said. She took a step back as she said, "You expect me to trust you and then you just say something like this. Why didn't you just take me with you in the beginning? Inuyasha would come after me anyways." "If I would have taken you, would you have stopped struggling?" Kagura said and continued, not giving Kagome time to answer, "No. You wouldn't have. You'd have fought until you'd drop dead from exhaustion. If you trust me, it is much easier for both of us." "And what if I don't trust you?" came Kagome's harsh answer, not really meaning it. "Then I'll just take you with me despite all of your struggling." Kagura said, a little disappointed. "But Kagome? I have trust in you." she added unsurely.

Kagome gasped when she heard Kagura say this. But she actually made out that Kagura was completely serious and speaking the truth. "Kagome, we can only do this together, if you have trust in me too." Kagura continued. Kagome started to think about it. _She seems totally serious and all. But can I really trust her? She attacked us too often in the past. She slaughtered Kouga's whole clan. What if she didn't change at all and she just wants to deceive me? Well, even if she wanted to do so, Inuyasha would come for my rescue. But even so, it is always dangerous to deal with Naraku._ Kagome was interrupted in her thoughts when she heard Kagura saying something unexpected again. "Don't worry Kagome, I'll see for it that you won't get harmed." Kagome started thinking again. After a minute she came to a conclusion. "Fine, I'll trust you, Kagura. But I will never forgive you if you are lying." Kagome stated. "I understand." Kagura answered. "But there is also something more. If it is not possible for you and your group to kill Naraku, then at least try to get a hold of my heart. If I'd had my heart for myself, then I would finally be free from Naraku's grasp. But try to take it without him finding out that I turned against him." she added. "Fine with me. When should I involve Inuyasha about all of this? Because I'm sure he'll be infuriated and angry towards you, not Naraku. And you'll also have to fight Miroku and Sango, if I don't tell them." "Let's worry about this later. I won't have to fight them, if I hide myself and protect you, while Naraku goes out fighting. Just tell them, when you think they're ready to know." Kagura said. "Alright, let's do this." Kagome said very confidently. "I'll set up a scene and cry out as loudly as possible, so Inuyasha will come for me immediately." "Okay. I'm getting ready my feather." Kagura said, taking the white feather out of her hair, transforming it into a big flying object. "Get on." She said. "Alright. Thanks Kagura. I think it would be best for you to cover your ears now." Kagome said smiling. "Why?" Kagura asked confused. "INUYAASHAAA!" Kagome cried out as loud as she could. Kagura winced at Kagome's loud cry asking her annoyed, "Hey, why didn't you warn me you wench?" But Kagome only gave her a cold "I told you to cover your ears."

Back at the camp Inuyasha was slowly getting out of the Inuyasha-formed deep hole Kagome created by sitting him. When he got out, he heard Shippou calling him an idiot for his behaviour to Kagome. "What did you just say, you little runt?" Inuyasha said, growling at him. "You know what I said, Inuya… AH WHAT ARE YOU DOING? LET ME GO!" Shippou yelled at Inuyasha who lifted him up at his tail. "No way. It's your own fault for being so cocky towards me!" Inuyasha answered back at him. "Come on, Inuyasha, don't be so hard on him, he's just a kid." He heard Sango say. She was laughing with Miroku at the two demons arguing once again. "Why are you protecting him? It's completely his fault." Inuyasha replied. But Inuyasha showed mercy and let the little fox demon go. Well he didn't really let him go, he rather let him fall on the ground with his head. The consequence was that the little demon started to cry and ran to Sango so she would hold him. Normally he would run to Kagome in such a situation, but since she wasn't here he only had Sango as a 'way out'. Sango gently took him in her arms looking at Inuyasha with an evil glance. But the half demon only showed the others his back and sat down on a small boulder near the camp. Miroku and Sango both looked at Inuyasha and then at each other nerved. After calming down a bit, Sango realised, that Shippou had stopped crying and fell asleep. She gently lay him on the ground, somewhere near to them and covered him with a blanket from their luggage. Miroku watched the beautiful Sango in delight while she was taking care of the little kid. "What a cute little boy." she said smiling, while sitting down next to Miroku again. "You'd be a perfect mother, you know." Miroku said, still watching Sango. She started to blush extremely, thanking Miroku for his compliments. "Umm… th-thank you, M-miroku.", she stuttered. "H-how come?" "Do you mean this question?" Miroku said chuckling. "You just looked after Shippou, as if he would be your son." "Oh c-come on, M-miroku. I'm not that great." Sango answered still red, turning away from Miroku. Miroku gazed at the back of the beautiful Demon-slayer, his gaze wandering down Sango's back until it landed on her butt. When Sango felt the monks hand on her rear-end, she immediately stopped blushing, turned around and slapped Miroku with all her strength across his face. "WHY CAN'T YOU KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY BODY FOR ONCE, YOU LECHEROUS MONK?" She screamed annoyed. The so called 'lecherous monk' only had a big grin on his face, satisfied with what he felt. Inuyasha who watched the whole scene from his boulder then turned and gazed off into the forest and started thinking again.

 _What's up with everyone today? First Kagome sits me about fifteen times for whatever reason only god knows, then Shippou gets all cheeky. I'm punishing him, then Sango and Miroku are angry with me. Then that fool of a monk gropes Sango again and she gets even angrier than she was with me before. And what's more, I can smell that it's going to rain soon. Could this day get any worse?_

He didn't think it could, but that thought proved itself as wrong when he was suddenly ripped out of his thoughts by a sudden shriek out of the forest calling after him.

"INUYAASHAAA!" It was Kagome's voice. Inuyasha immediately leapt onto his feet and took off into the direction of Kagome's voice. "KAGOMEEE! Hold out I'll be there soon, whatever it is." He called after the young priestess.

* * *

So this was chapter 1. Since I already had the first 6 chapters done on DeviantArt before, I'm uploading those simultaneously. Until I've got a new chapter done, I'll need something about 2 months. So if I take longer than that, you may scold me for it.

Thanks for reading and have a nice day.


	2. Chapter 2

**The betrayal**

Enjoy reading and please review and give me some critiques.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Only the plot of this story belongs to me. *Leaves house to meet Mrs. Takahashi and talk about ownerships.*

* * *

Chapter 2

"KAGOMEEE! Hold out I'll be there soon, whatever it is." He called after the young priestess.

Inuyasha ran as fast as he could, so he could save the girl. He was nearly floating over the ground. When it was for Kagome, for saving the beautiful girl, he would drop anything else, even Kikyou. _Just you hold out Kagome. I'm coming. Don't you dare getting hurt or dying on me. I couldn't bear it._ The young half-demon was thinking about what could have happened, as he curved around the trees of the forest and jumped over boulders. _Could it be just some random demon? No, that's not possible. She had her bow. Even Kagome could defeat a weak demon. Maybe it was Naraku? Or one of his incarnations? But what would they want with Kagome? Maybe they are trying to kill one for one of our group? Please Kagome, be alive._

As he was getting near the sacred tree, he saw Kagome's bow lying there on the ground next to the tree. He went straight to the weapon, only to realize it had been destroyed. It was cut in half. There were other cuts in the tree and in the ground around him. Inuyasha let out a quietly whispered "No", nearly not audible. There was only one person he could think of, that could have done those scars everywhere. Kagura! But if Kagome's not here then Kagura should have got her. Maybe she was still alive. She just had to be. What would Inuyasha do without her? Could he still live on if she died? What would he tell Kagome's family, the only ones from her time who knew about the feudal era? He probably couldn't stand any more suffering than he would already have with her death.

Her scent! Maybe he could find her scent! He stitched his nose into the air sniffing around for Kagome. He sniffed in every single direction he could. There! It was faint, but it was there. She was taken south. And the scent came from the air. So it really was Kagura. He was interrupted in his thoughts, when Sango and Miroku came flying on Kirara's back with Shippou and all of Kagome's stuff. "Inuyasha.", the monk called out. "Where's Kagome?" Sango asked nervously. "I think Kagura took her south. Let's go after them." Inuyasha answered hurriedly. "Right!" Miroku complied. All of them took off south.

While Kagome and Kagura were flying over the great forest, they didn't speak one word. They just weren't in each other's company like that before so it was pretty awkward for both of them. Kagome felt the tense air and it was very discomforting for her. _Man, I hate this. I'm in company with other people, but no one knows what to say. I wonder how Kagura feels about this stuff. Does she also feel the tense air? Maybe I should start to talk about the weather? Nah, guess she would give me just some cold answer. Should I ask her about Naraku and why she turned on him? No, she already told me that one. Oh, I've got it. I could ask her where we're headed to._ "Umm, Kagura?" she began slowly. "What is it?" she answered coldly and slightly annoyed. "So, where are we going? I mean I know that we're going to Naraku, but where exactly are we going? To another castle?" Kagome gave herself a quiet facepalm, thinking about how stupid that was. "You'll find out when we get there." Kagura answered. _Somehow I could have expected an answer like this,_ Kagome thought to herself.

With that topic 'discussed', they were back to where they were before. At the awkward silence with nobody knowing, what to say. And on top of all, it started to rain. Kagome was getting cold. "Kagura, have you got a blanket or something I can use for protecting myself from the rain?" Kagome said, slightly trembling. "Oh come on, what are you, a coward? These are just a few raindrops nothing more." Kagura answered a little annoyed. Kagome didn't like Kagura's tone towards her. "Well, excuse me for being human and having very keen senses. I don't want to catch a cold up here. And furthermore I don't like how you're talking to me." Kagome said, now clearly annoyed. Kagura got annoyed too, but tried to stay calm. "Ah, fine then. Take this." she said as she took off her top kimono and threw it to Kagome. Kagome looked at the demon completely baffled. "Wait, what are you doing? You can't just take off your clothes in front of other people." she said, still baffled. "Why? We're both women. It's not that bad." Kagome looked away slightly blushing, wrapped the kimono around her and let out a nearly inaudible "Thanks."

As Inuyasha was leaping from treetop to treetop, he started thinking again. _Kagome, please hold out. I don't want you to die. You're my shard detector after all. I can't become a full-fledged demon without you. No, that's not it. Who am I lying to? I'm even lying to myself. It's not that I need her as a shard detector. I need her by my side. She's my strength. She's my power. I'm stronger in battle, when I have to protect her. I couldn't defeat Naraku without her. She's precious to me. More than anyone before ever was. Even more than Kikyou. I didn't realize up until now. But I… I truly… I truly lo…_ He had to smile. _So I can't even say it in my thoughts, can I? I'm pathetic._

He was so lost in his thoughts, that he didn't even hear Miroku calling for him. The monk had now called him for the third time, but he still didn't react and continued to jump through the trees. "Jeez, what's with him? It's like he's deaf." Sango said. "You know how he is when Kagome is in danger. Nothing else counts. The only thing that matters is to save her.", Miroku answered. They made Kirara fly closer to Inuyasha, so that they only had a meter between them. Miroku wanted to say something which he was sure of would make Inuyasha listen. "After all, he is in love with Kagome." He put an extra accent on the word 'love', to provoke Inuyasha. But Inuyasha let out an answer which none of the others would have expected. "You're right." he said. "I am in love with her."

The two humans and the little fox demon on Kirara's back just sat there completely stunned and surprised by what Inuyasha had just said. Miroku was baffled. He had expected the silver-haired half demon to explode, to tell him off and call him names. But he had definitely not expected him to admit his feelings for Kagome. "I'm not dreaming, am I? Inuyasha, what did you just say?" Miroku asked confused. Inuyasha got out of his thoughts and asked as if nothing happened "What is it? Why are the three of you staring at me like that, with your mouths wide open?" "Don't play dumb, Inuyasha. We heard all of it." Sango said. "What? I'm not playing dumb! Ok, could someone tell me what's going on here?" Inuyasha said annoyed. The monk and the demon slayer got even more confused. "So… You don't remember a thing of what you just said?" Sango asked. "What? I didn't say a thing. And when did you even get so close to me?" Inuyasha was now clearly upset. "No one of you is making any sense." Miroku let out a sigh. "Inuyasha, listen. If you've really forgotten what you just said, I think it's better if you don't know what that was." Inuyasha now raised his voice even more. "What? Now you want to keep it a secret? You want to keep a secret from me, what I said? I think it's my concern of what I say and what I do not. So just tell me already." Now Sango spoke up. "Inuyasha, I agree with Miroku. You would probably freak out if you heard those words." Inuyasha started to think again. What could he have said that let those three be so shocked? Did he insult them? No, that couldn't possibly be it. They wouldn't have caused such a commotion. After all he was pretty mean sometimes, even towards Kagome.

The silence was broken brutally when Shippou opened his mouth. "You just admitted that you're in love with Kagome." Those words hit everyone hard. Sango just shook her head. Miroku laid his face into his hand and let out a "Shippou, you're just too insensitive." Inuyasha's feelings were now mixing all together. A shocked feeling, getting slowly overwhelmed by a feeling of anger and sadness. "What? I couldn't have… Did I really… You're lying, aren't you?" He now stopped jumping through the trees and stayed on a branch of a tree. He was trembling all over. "Now let me get this straight. One: I'm absolutely NOT in love with Kagome. She's only a shard detector. Two: Even if I were in love with her I wouldn't tell anyone about it. And three: We should hurry up now. She could die any moment and her scent is getting weaker. And now that it's starting to rain, it will get even harder taking up her scent. So let's just leave that topic aside and LET'S GO!" With that he took off again, still trembling a little.

It was now raining a lot. Kagura and Kagome were still flying and both of them were soaked. "Kagome, we're there in a few minutes." Kagura began. "I'm sorry but either I'll have to tie you up, or you'll have to pretend to be unconscious, so Naraku doesn't suspect a thing." "Pretend to be unconscious in front of Naraku? No, thanks. I'd be too nervous. Just tie me up." Kagome answered. Kagura started to fly lower until they landed on the ground. Kagome took off the kimono Kagura had given to her. It didn't really help much, but it was nice of Kagura to give this to her. When Kagura had it on again, she took out a rope she had with her. She took Kagome's hands behind her back and tied them up at the wrists. Then she fixed Kagome's legs by binding them together above the feet. "Is it alright like this? Or is it too tight?" she said. "Thanks, I'm fine." Kagome answered. "So… Are you ready to face Naraku?" Kagura asked. "I guess so." Kagome answered unsurely. "Ok. Let's go then."

Kagura laid Kagome on her feather to transport her. They got to a little shrine. It was built out of wood. It was clearly visible that this tiny house was old. The wood was already moulding. Kagome looked at the shrine in disbelief. "You want me to believe that this is Naraku's hideout?" she said. She had to hold back her urge to burst out laughing. "Don't be ridiculous. That's the entry hall." Kagura answered and got to the shrine. She had to bend down to get into the door. When the two women got in, a mouse disappeared into a hole in the wall. Kagome examined the room. On the inside, the shrine was completely empty except for a single torch at the wall which was burning. It also was the only thing to keep the room lit. But something about that torch was different. The flame was red with a blue core and it was emitting a violet light.

"So, I guess it's the old trick. You'll pull at the torch and a door in the ground opens, which we jump through to get into the real hideout." Kagome said bored. "Do you even realize what nonsense you're spouting sometimes?" Kagura said annoyed. Not until now Kagome spotted the painting at the wall. It was more of a text than a painting. The light from the torch didn't really reach the painting. The text said a weird thing: "May the blood of a demon merge with the flames and burn the words of revealing." After reading this Kagome was extremely confused. "What's up with that?" she asked. Kagura was in a cold mood again and only said: "Shut up and watch." As she said that she walked to the strange torch and took out her fan. She aligned it towards her left hand. Kagome now got nervous. "Kagura what the heck are you doing? Do you want to hurt your…" But she was interrupted roughly. "I told you to shut up and watch!" Kagura yelled. She barely moved her fan. But as she did, she used her dance of blades. This little dance of blades was just about enough to cut her hand and make it bleed. As if the flame of the torch was responding to the blood, it started to grow. It got bigger and wider and the blue core in the middle of the flame started to spread across the whole flame. It now was as big as Kagura's head. The blue core overpowered the red cloak. The room was flushed in a blue light. Kagura balled her hand to a fist and moved it over the fire. Then she stopped and squeezed her hand. The now completely blue flame slowly went for the blood coming from the hand of the demon woman. It was as if it was being sucked in by that hand. The flame began to fizzle and crackle and sparks flew about. The flame was transmitting itself from the torch to Kagura's hand until the torch was at the point it was when they entered the shrine. The room was lit violet again.

Kagome didn't realize that she had closed her eyes out of fear. As she felt the scene to settle down she opened her eyes. She looked at Kagura. Kagura had her back to Kagome. Then she turned. Kagome gasped as she saw the hand. It was burning with a violet flame. "K…Kagura…your hand." Kagome stuttered. "Yeah. What about it? Do you still don't get it? You read the text, didn't you?" Kagura's tone was calmer than before. "Forget that text, you're hurt. Why did you do that?" Kagome said. She was filled with the desire to help the woman standing in flames. "God dammit. You really are stupid, aren't you?" Kagura had raised her voice again. "I'm perfectly fine. I had to do this to open up the path to Naraku's hideout." She crossed the room, headed for the text at the other wall. "Kagura wait! Why are you burning the painting? The house will burn down." Kagome said confused and worried. "Come on. Are you retarded or something?" Kagura was really pissed. "I'm opening the entrance. Nothing bad will happen. Neither to this house nor to you or me. So stop being so frightened." Kagome wanted to know what was going on. "But…" She began, but was interrupted once again. "Don't 'But' me! My blood is that of a demon so it merged with the flame. The violet torch at the wall. And now I'm burning down the words of revealing. The words which will reveal the secret corridor. In other words: the painting. So do you get it now? I won't explain it again." Then it suddenly dawned on Kagome. She was getting angry now too. "Well excuse me for not being able to figure out a quiz like that the second I see it. You've probably been here a lot already so you know how it works. So get off my back." After that they were both quiet. It was an awkward situation again. After the argument they both didn't know what to say anymore. The air felt thick because of the tension. They were both staring at the burning painting, waiting for it to fully disappear.

"Sorry" Since their first conversation they had when Kagura was wailing about Naraku torturing her, Kagome didn't think that Kagura could manage to surprise her anymore. But she just did. In Kagura's way of talking, Kagome could tell that the demon woman actually was sorry. Kagome knew that there wouldn't be more so she said something too. "I… I'm sorry too." And suddenly all of the tension in the air was gone. Inside, Kagome let out a sigh.

When the painting was gone, they went through the entrance that had appeared. They were travelling a corridor. A dark, green glowing corridor. What Kagome didn't realize is that they were crossing space and time. When they got out of the corridor, they were standing (and floating) in a basement. Kagome was stunned. "No… This couldn't… How? Why are we…? How did Naraku manage to…? WHY?"


	3. Chapter 3

**The betrayal**

Enjoy reading and please review and give me some critiques.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Only the plot of this story belongs to me. *Leaves house to meet Mrs. Takahashi and talk about ownerships.*

* * *

Chapter 3

When they got out of the corridor, they were standing (and floating) in a basement. Kagome was shocked. "No… This couldn't… How? Why are we…? How did Naraku manage to…? WHY?"

She remembered this basement. She was in there once before. It was a sacred ground, so she wasn't allowed to go in there without doing the prayers her grandfather showed her. And she certainly had no intentions to pray just for seeing some random 'holy' basement. It was the basement beneath the shrine with the sacred tree and the bone eater's well. The place where Kagome lived above.

"Kagura, where are we? And where's Naraku?" Indeed Naraku was nowhere to be seen. But neither were Kanna or any other demons. _Mom, Sota, Grandpa, please be alright._

Then a door in the wall, that, as far as Kagome remembered, wasn't there before, opened.

Since "the incident" neither Inuyasha nor Sango, Miroku or Shippou said a word. They were still chasing after the abducted Kagome. Inuyasha was leaping through the treetops while the two humans and the little fox demon were riding on Kirara's back, flying above the forest. They were all soaked by now because of all the rain.

"Inuyasha, let's shelter from the rain somewhere." It was Sango who spoke up. "Sango, Inuyasha is too deep in his thoughts. Let's not disturb him. He would say no anyway. Kagome is missing. He wouldn't stop voluntarily." And the monk was true. Inuyasha was thinking like he never was before. He even ignored Sango's words.

 _What the hell happened back there? As if I would say something like that. Even if it may be true… I wouldn't just say it. No, it can't be true. I would never say something like that. I couldn't even do it in my thoughts. They must have lied. Yes, that's it. They're playing a prank on me. That's the only possibility. It must be that… But why were they so shocked? And why wouldn't they answer me when I asked? The whole thing didn't seem like joke. They probably would have been laughing their butts off. It just doesn't make any sense._

But Inuyasha wasn't the only one thinking. Both of the humans were too.

 _Inuyasha, what's going on? Did you really not realize what you said? And even forgot your own words? Inuyasha, you would never lie to us, would you? This is some bad omen for sure. This can't be good._

While Sango's thoughts were of concern and worry, Miroku had his own weasel thoughts.

 _Inuyasha, you dog. Just telling us your little secret to relieve your stressed soul and then pretending to not have noticed what you said. You are sneakier than I thought. Your act even sounded believable. But we all know how much you like Kagome and what you want to do with her._

Those thoughts triggered something in Miroku. His "chasing instincts". Unfortunately those "chasing instincts" always had bad outcomes. As always he sat behind Sango, his staff around her body, holding it with both hands. He slowly let the staff go with one hand. Said hand wandered upwards, searching for some certain soft, round breasts. Sango yelped. She slapped Miroku's hand away. "You damn monk! Can't you read the mood?! You're lucky to sit behind me! Otherwise you would have flown!" She was seriously pissed. That much was for sure. "Wait, so that means you can't slap or hit me when I'm sitting behind you?" Sango didn't like what the monk just said. "Monk, what are you…?" "Oh nothing in particular." Sango didn't see it, but she could tell that Miroku was grinning over his whole face. "KYAAAHH! Miroku, I swear I'm so going to kill you when we land!" Miroku didn't seem to care as he continued to feel her up. "When we land, you'll not even be mad anymore but feel good instead." The perverted man laughed out loud. Sango started to feel somewhat weak and struggled to hold Miroku's hand off her private parts. It was then, that Inuyasha spoke again: "This shrine is the place where Kagome's scent dissipates." "Oh no!" That was the last thing Miroku said before the group touched the ground again. Miroku expected the devil himself to appear, to get hit by Hiraikotsu, to be slapped across the face a hundred times. But instead of hell itself, he just got a "I'll get you for this after we save Kagome. But believe me, you won't know what's happening to you!" As soon as the annoyed demon slayer turned her attentions other ways, Miroku let out a very deep sigh of relief.

The team of five now stood in front of the little house, Kirara back in her cute little cat form, sitting on Sango's shoulder, Shippou hanging over Inuyasha's shoulder. Miroku was the first one to speak: "Inuyasha, did they go inside?" "Yes, they did. Let's go." Right after arriving inside the very small room, Inuyasha scanned all of it and immediately took off towards the strange torch and pulled at it. Nothing happened. Inuyasha used some more strength. Still no changes.

 _Dammit, why isn't this working? I should be able to move the torch a little and a hole in the ground should open. And more strength won't bring me further. The people in those books were always able to do it without wasting all of their energy._

Yeah, Inuyasha enjoyed it to read. He never told anyone. This is a secret just like his feelings for Kagome. At night, when all of his friends were sleeping and he couldn't, he would search Kagome's bag for new books she brought. Most of the time, there were only those books with those so called "exercises" with a whole lot of gaps. In some of the exercises, the gaps were filled. Kagome probably filled them. But sometimes, she would bring those books with stories. Those books were filled with nothing but text. But Inuyasha always read them with excitement. It were those books which told him to pull at the torch to open up a secret path.

 _Come on, come on, open up! Where are you, you damned secret path?_

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Sango was obviously confused. "What does it look like? I'm opening the secret path in the ground!" "Then why are you pulling at this torch?" "'Cause it's the switch, of course!" "Inuyasha…" Sango was now worried about Inuyasha's well-being. "Are you alright? Why should there open a secret path if you pull at a torch? This doesn't make sense." Then it hit Inuyasha. He realized that they wouldn't know about those secret paths since they didn't read Kagome's books. But he also couldn't tell them about him reading books. With that knowledge, they would never stop mocking him.

"Uhm… It's a possibility?" Inuyasha was ashamed to no end. He looked like some stupid freak. He was clearly relieved for Sango to change the topic and not asking him out about this further. "Inuyasha the torch actually is suspicious. I mean, look at its colour. And what's more: take a look at that wall. This painting says something about a fire."

They now all studied the painting and those mysterious words. "May the blood of a demon merge with the flames and burn the words of revealing. Does anyone have an idea what this could mean?" It was Miroku who spoke. But neither of the other ones had a clue. "I think this flame mentioned here is the torch at the other wall." Sango said. "Then what's this about the flames merging with the blood of a demon?" Inuyasha had an idea what it could mean but he didn't really want to believe it. Miroku probably thought the same thing as he said what Inuyasha didn't want to hear. "Inuyasha, maybe you could somehow absorb those flames or something. Or maybe merge with them? I do feel some demonic power from the torch. It's probably some spell." Inuyasha started to panic. As if he would set himself on fire. "What are you talking about? I don't want to burn down. And even if I could merge with this fire. What am I supposed to do afterwards?" He had a point there. He left both of the humans speechless. They were probably just enjoying teasing Inuyasha since he was afraid. After all, that was really rare. "Weeell… How about… uhm… maybe burning the words of revealing?" "And what the heck are those words of revealing, Sango? Do you even know?" "Actually I don't…"

Inuyasha thought he was safe and let out an arrogant but nervous "See?". But he wasn't. Shippou, the only one who didn't say a thing up until now, spoke. "I think those words of revealing are the words on the painting. Because they are more or less revealing the answer to the quiz." All of the others kept quiet and looked at Shippou. "What?" "Shippou, that… actually makes sense." When the little fox demon heard Sango's kind words, he climbed on top of Inuyasha's head, lifted his head up high, and put up a puffed up tone. "See? I knew it all along." "What was that, you little runt? You knew it all along?" "No! Inuyasha, wait!" "Why? Shippou, you do know that Kagome isn't here to safe you this time, right? So why should I wait?" Inuyasha grinned evilly. The defiant boy cowered in fear of that silver-haired monster leaning over him. There was a quiet "Bang" when Inuyasha hit Shippou on his head, a bulge appearing on the hit spot.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Inuyasha asked. As if the answer should be obvious, Miroku said: "What else? You're gonna merge with those flames now and try burning those words." Inuyasha got afraid again. "WHAT? I'm not gonna set myself on fire for something we don't even know will work. Would you do it, Miroku? Would you want to set yourself on fire?" "I would!" Nobody expected that one. "If Sango would have been abducted, I would go to save her. I would do everything, even sacrifice my life so Sango could life. But this is Kagome we're talking about. We all know you love her. You would do anything for her, wouldn't you?" And he was right. Inuyasha only didn't want to do it because he forgot his young beautiful priestess for a swift moment. "Thanks Miroku." The monk nearly didn't hear it, but answered with a "You're welcome.".

Inuyasha made himself ready for merging with the flames. He drew Tetsusaiga and laid it on his hand. With a swift motion, he cut his hand open and sheathed the sword again. Just like the flame answered to Kagura's blood, it also answered to Inuyasha's. What they didn't know, was that the flame responded 'wrong'. The flame didn't grow slow. And the blue core didn't spread either. The flame immediately turned to a dark blood red, getting as high as Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga was long. It wasn't only the top of the torch burning now but the handle too. All of Inuyasha's friends looked at him. The silver-haired half demon stood in front of the torch, his back towards his friends. He slowly lifted his hand towards the torch. It was blazing fiercely. The distance between Inuyasha's hand and the flame was only about five centimetres. Then it happened. The blood red flame jumped over. The whole flame was concentrated around the bleeding hand. It whirled and spun around the hand, seeming to burn it down. ""AAAAAHHH! What the hell is this? It's burning my hand!" A violet nebula rose from the burning hand. "Inuyasha, it's miasma! Get away from the torch, I'll suck the fire and the miasma into my wind tunnel!" Miroku started to untie his arm, getting the endless void ready. Inuyasha started to pull away from the torch, just to realize he didn't get away. "Damn, I can't get away!" While Inuyasha was trying to get away, the flame slowly started to creep up Inuyasha's arm and more miasma emerged. Inuyasha pressed his foot at the wall the torch was placed and pressed as hard as he could. "Sango, go help him. I can't suck in the miasma when he's not separated from this thing. And Shippou use your fox fire to prevent the flame from burning his whole arm." Sango grabbed Inuyasha at his shoulders and began to pull while Shippou casted his green glowing fire protective around Inuyasha's arm. But it all didn't seem to help. The flame wouldn't let loose of Inuyasha's arm and Shippou just wasn't strong enough to really prevent the fire from growing.

"Miroku, use your wind tunnel. It is the only thing strong enough to get Inuyasha away from this thing." "No, I can't. It's too dangerous. I could suck him in." "It doesn't matter, Miroku. Just get me away from this thing. You've lived long enough with that curse. You're a master in using it. So DO IT!" Miroku still didn't like it, but he had to save his friend. "Alright. Sango and Shippou, get behind me. It's not safe anywhere near Inuyasha. Shippou, are you able to hold your fox fire up from this distance?" They were about three meters apart from Inuyasha. The shrine wouldn't allow more. "Yes, I am." "Alright then. Inuyasha, be sure not to get sucked in." "That's completely your thing. You're the only one who can prevent this one." " Are you ready? WIND TUNNEL!" The void in the monk's hand started to draw everything that wasn't fixed. A mouse flew through the whole house and disappeared inside the emptiness. The moss that grew on the walls started to loosen itself, dust fell from the ceiling. And very slowly the flame let go of Inuyasha's arm. "It's starting to loosen. Miroku, hold it up." By now Inuyasha was flying. The only thing holding him back was the cursed flame. "Inuyasha, I need you to help me. When you think the flame is letting go, give me a countdown so it is easier for me to stop the tunnel." "Alright." And from here on out, it seemed like time was flowing slower. Miroku still didn't make a move. He was holding out his wind tunnel in front of him. Sango was standing beside him, still completely focused on the scene that was happening. Both the demons were on Sango's shoulder. Kirara hung over her left shoulder, while Shippou was standing on the right shoulder, struggling to hold up his fire. Inuyasha was still being separated from the torch. The only thing left to get out was his hand. His whole lower arm was out of the flame. Then he started to count.

"3… 2… 1… NOW!" Now time seemed to freeze. Inuyasha being separated from the torch, the flame following him. Sango was turning her head to look at Miroku. Shippou on her shoulder still concentrating on his fox fire, wrapping it around the blood red flame to hold it away from Inuyasha. Kirara lying on the demon slayers other shoulder was looking at the flying Inuyasha. Miroku closing his hand and sealing his arm with the beads.

All of this seemed to last an eternity. Everything was standing still.

Then Inuyasha impacted on Miroku. Both of them falling to the ground.

Inuyasha was the first one to get up. "Thanks Miroku." "Your kind monk is always her for you, Inuyasha." Miroku had this tone of arrogance and pride in his voice. This clearly didn't seem to please Sango. "Listen her, monk! You don't have to get so cocky just for saving Inuyasha once. A simple 'You're welcome' would have been enough!" But now that the danger was gone, Miroku was back to his lecherous self and completely ignored all of Sango's words. "My dear Sango. You don't have to get jealous of Inuyasha, just because you wanted to get saved by me and being on top of me." As usual, Sango didn't like the lecherous Miroku and flipped out. "What did you just say, monk? I am so going to kill you!" Sango wanted to dash towards Miroku to beat the hell out of him, but was interrupted by the little fox demon. "Uhm… guys? I don't want to disturb you, but I can't hold this flame back much longer." "Oh, shit! Everyone, get out of here!" Inuyasha screamed. "Shippou, give it up, we're going to flee." Everyone dashed towards the door, trying to get away from the demonic flame. But the flame didn't want to let them go and entangled the door in flames. "Damn it all. I'm going to blast this stuff away!" Inuyasha grabbed his Tetsusaiga and drew it out of the sheath. But as he wanted to take it in two hands for casting the wind scar, he yelped in pain. He had completely forgotten about his damaged left arm. "Miroku, I can't use Tetsusaiga like this. Can you use your seals somehow?" "I'll try." Miroku took out five of his seals, chanting a spell, making them glow in a blue light. But the flame simply answered by devouring the seals and burning them. By now the group of five was trapped in the corner next to the painting. The flame appeared to get angry more and more as it grew tentacle-like arms and attacked the group. Miroku and Sango were struggling to fight back, due to Inuyasha not being able to use his demon sword.

"AAAHH! Let me go!" Shippou was grasped at his leg, struggling to hold himself at something. But he completely failed as he got drawn into the flame. "NO! Shippou!" Inuyasha tried to grab him, but he was too late. They couldn't see Shippou anymore. He was gone. Devoured.


	4. Chapter 4

**The betrayal**

Enjoy reading and please review and give me some critiques.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Only the plot of this story belongs to me. *Leaves house to meet Mrs. Takahashi and talk about ownerships.*

* * *

Chapter 4

"Kagura, where are we? And where's Naraku?" Indeed Naraku was nowhere to be seen. But neither were Kanna or any other demons. _Mom, Sota, Grandpa, please be alright._

Then a door in the wall, that, as far as Kagome remembered, wasn't there before, opened. And out came Kanna.

"Kanna. Where's Naraku?" To Kagome it seemed as if not even Kagura knew a lot about her 'master'. "He's gone out. He lets you inform to bring the hostage into the prison in the nearby room and setting up your trap." Kagome didn't like what the mirror demon was saying. "Alright." Kagura answered calmly. She took Kagome to the other room, entered, closed the door behind her and locked it.

The environment in this room was not really looking like it would in a basement but rather a cave. The walls didn't go straight up to connect to the ceiling in a right angle. They didn't really end at all and met in the middle of the room. The room was more or less round with a diameter of something around 15 metres. On the right at the back stood a chair. Actually, it was more of a throne than a chair. The throne stood on a podium. The stair up to the throne was decorated with a red carpet. The throne itself was made from stone. The back of the majestic chair was something about two metres high and had a picture of the jewel engraved on it. The top of the back was 'adorned' with spikes standing out of the side of the back. The arm of the throne was very wide. Different kinds of patterns were engraved on them.

Everywhere around the throne were standing all kinds of different pots. Some pots were made out of clay, others of ceramic and others of iron. They had all kinds of forms and colours. It left Kagome wondering what was inside of them.

On the other side of the room, in the wall, there was a classical prison. The cage was made out of iron bars and the door was lockable with a normal keypad. Kagura brought Kagome to the cage, lying her down inside of it. "Ok, listen to me. We have little time." Kagura started. "After I lock the prison, I'll hide the key inside of the throne. It can be found by pressing the jewel on the throne. If someone different from me, Kanna or Naraku does this, the trap will be activated. Several keypads will appear all over the cage and the iron bars will start moving towards you. All of the keypads will look the same and only one of them is the right one to unlock the prison. Every wrong attempt to open the cage with a keypad will result in the bars accelerating. And don't think the right keypad is the one I close. The right keypad changes every time I close the prison." Kagura had a really cold tone. To Kagome it sounded, as if the wind demon was never even on her side. "Kagura, this is too dangerous. How long does Inuyasha have time after the iron bars start moving?" "Don't worry, normally it would only be enough time to open about five out of twenty keypads, but I'll have it arranged for about fifteen keypads." This didn't really help Kagome. "That's still too dangerous. What if Inuyasha doesn't find the right one? I would die." "You won't die, Kagome. Don't you trust your boyfriend?" Kagome blushed. "He's not…" "That doesn't matter right now. If he really wants to save you, he'll be able to. And as long as he doesn't try to destroy the locks, everything is okay. I have to go now." "And what happens if he does so?" Kagura looked at her. She kept quiet for a moment. Then she said "The bars will immediately crush you." With this she stood up, locked the prison, hid the key inside the throne and walked towards the door. "Kagura, wait. Could you please untie me?" But she already closed the door.

The shock still lay deep within Inuyasha and his friends. Shippou, their dear friend and something like a son to all of them, died. He got devoured by a flame. "A flame, goddammit! What kind of joke is this? We lost Shippou to a flame." Inuyasha said, beating his healthy right arm into the ground again and again. Again and again. Again and again. "Dammit!" Another hole in the ground. "Dammit!" Another one. "DAMMIT!" And one more. Inuyasha was blaming himself for not being able to use his Tetsusaiga. "Inuyasha, calm down. There's nothing we can do anymore." Sango was trying to comfort the mourning half demon despite being completely sad herself. Tears were visible at the side of her eyes. She hugged Miroku, searching for comfort and warmth herself. Then the tears started to flow down. "Why? Why did he have to die? And this cursed sadistic flame is even enjoying it."

She was right. The flame seemed to be getting more and more satisfied by eating Shippou, slowly going back in the process.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry, but we can't grieve for Shippou here. We have to save Kagome." Miroku was talking calm and stroked Sango's back. "SHUT UP! You're the one who told me to try and burning my hand. You're the one responsible for my arm being injured. You're the one responsible for me not being able to use Tetsusaiga. You're the one responsible for not protecting Shippou. You are the cause of his death." "Inuyasha?" Sango has never seen her silver haired friend so upset. Miroku looked to the ground, a hurt look on his face. "I know. And I feel terrible for it. But I can't change what's already happened. That's why we have to get going now. Our time is limited and I don't want to see someone else dying." "And what do you want to do now, genius? We didn't solve this quiz yet and I won't risk another life for this piece of crap." "And you don't have to." All of them froze in their place. Was that… "Shippou?"

Kagome was getting bored. She still lay inside the cage, tied up and not really able to move a lot. It was only ten minutes since Kagura left, but it felt like hours. She lost herself in thoughts again.

 _I wonder when Inuyasha will come? Will he even come? After all, I did sit him pretty hard back then. He probably hates me now. I shouldn't even hope for him coming for my rescue. I screwed up really hard this time. But even so, we had lots of situations like this. He will come. I just know he will. He would never let me be in the enemies hands. And what's more, he needs me to find the jewel shards. Without me, it would be too hard for him to find them._

Then it hit Kagome.

 _That's probably all I am to him. A shard detector. A finder. A tool. A mere boring human to find his beloved shards. That's right. He won't ever feel about me the way I feel about him. He still loves Kikyou. He would never love someone except for her. When all of this is finished and we got the jewel, he'll become a full-fledged demon and I'll return to my world. Then I'll never see him again. Forever._

Then she heard the door open.

"Hello Kagome. How are you?" It was Naraku. The evil mastermind. The source of all the grief and sorrow they had faced so far. "Why the long face? What's the matter, Kagome? Is something troubling you? You can tell me if you want to." Kagome didn't send him one single glance. She continued to stare at the wall behind Naraku. "You know, it's not very nice to ignore someone." No reaction. Then Kagura entered. "Oh, Kagura. Did you do something to her? She's ignoring me. And why did you tie her up like that? I bet it must feel very uncomfortable." "I didn't do a thing to her. I only tied her up so she wouldn't resist me." Kagura was speaking calmly. "Kagome, is that true?" Naraku turned his gaze towards Kagome, sending a chill down her spine. She was getting nervous. It would be hard to lie to Naraku. She mustn't smile or wink with her eye. A simple 'yes' should be enough. Don't make a face, don't move, just say "Yes." Kagome praised herself inside for pulling this off. But then she made a fault. She looked to the ground.

Naraku arched a brow. He looked to Kagura. Back to Kagome. Kagura again. "Fine." Kagome still didn't feel safe. And her feelings didn't betray her. "But tell me one thing, Kagura. Kagome is not the type to give up without fighting. How did you tie her up without hurting her?" This was bad. Naraku was about to find out the truth. "She did fight back. But I was faster than her and destroyed her bow. And since she knew that she had no chance of winning anymore, she gave up." It was impressive how calm Kagura could stay. "Kagura. Why are you lying to me?" Naraku's mood was not readable at all. He had a perfect poker face. "Why should I be lying?" The tension in the air was insane. Neither of the arguing parties wanted to back off and tried to bring their thoughts through to the other.

"Kagura." Naraku started talking again, still without any trace of anger in his voice. "Even if Kagome's bow was destroyed, she wouldn't give up and start running and calling for that dirty half-breed. And I don't think you would catch up to her until he would be there." Kagome felt guilty. Up until now, she couldn't assist Kagura at all. But she wanted to be of help. So she spoke up. "She did get me." "What?" Naraku was surprised to hear the girl's voice. "We were pretty far away from Inuyasha and Kagura fell two trees in front of me to cut off my escape route. If he even heard me, he would still be far away." Kagura seemed relieved. Kagome was pretty smart after all. This excuse sounded plausible.

"Kagura." Naraku suddenly held something in his hand that looked like a heart. Kagura's eyes widened. "How often did I tell you not to lie to me?" He clenched the heart. Kagura winced and fell on her knees. "Stop it." "I don't know what you're scheming, Kagura. But if you want to betray me, then you are going to die before you can do so. Got it?" Kagura was on her knees, leaning on her hands. She was coughing hard and just barely breathing. She managed to get a little 'Yes.' through clenched teeth. Kagome was completely shocked. "Stop this, Naraku. You're hurting her." Tears filled Kagome's eyes. Naraku looked down on her. "Who allowed you to speak?" His gaze at her was cold and filled with anger. He turned back to Kagura. "You'll go out there and kill Inuyasha and his group on every cost, even your life. Did I make myself clear?" He added one more squeeze to his command, making Kagura flinch. "Did. I. Make. Myself. Clear?" Kagura still struggling to breathe nodded. Kagome saw that the suffering demon was forcing herself to nod. "Good. Untie Kagome before you kill them." Naraku turned away and walked out of the large room.

As soon as the door was closed, Kagome worriedly looked after Kagura. "Kagura, are you alright?" Kagura looked really exhausted and blood dripped out of her mouth. "Shut up. I don't need your pity." Kagura played the cold, not caring for others woman, but inside she felt bad for yelling at Kagome for a reason like that. Even so, Kagome didn't back off. "Kagura, you're the one who said I should help you in escaping from Naraku. So let me help you." After this Kagura calmed down. "Do I look like I am okay?" Kagura slowly stood up. She went for the throne, still breathing very heavily. After pressing the jewel, a very small drawer came out of the back. She took out the key and pushed the drawer back in. She came back to Kagome and unlocked the prison. After opening the knot from the rope at Kagome's hands, Kagome removed the rope at her feet and stood up. "Thanks." "Don't thank me for something Naraku told me to do." Kagura sounded cold again. Then there was a moment of awkward silence. Kagura was the one to break it. "Well, guess I'll be going now. I'll have to fight your friends and lead them here without dying somehow." Kagura already turned and tried to walk away when Kagome caught her wrist.

"What is it n…" She couldn't finish her sentence as she was pulled into a comforting embrace. Kagura's eyes were wide open and she was stiff. "Kagura. I promise you, we'll help you. We'll find your heart and help you escape from Naraku. So don't worry. Together we can do it. I trust you." Kagura was relaxing. She had never felt something like this. The warmth of an embrace. The boundless trust of someone. She was completely flushed by Kagome's kindness. She was feeling some kind of… safe. Never would she even have imagined something like this. But now that she experienced it, she wanted more of it. She wanted to feel more of this warmth, this kindness, this safety. She didn't want Kagome to find out, but she gave in to the hug, relaxing her body, closing her eyes, digging her head in the crook of Kagome's neck and slightly hugging the kind girl back. It wasn't hard for Kagome to find out but she kept quiet and enjoyed the moment.

In those few seconds, nothing else mattered anymore. Kagome forgot that she was being held captive. She forgot that she could possibly die. She forgot about the dangerous trap. She forgot about Naraku. She even forgot about Inuyasha. Kagura forgot that she was in a bad situation, having to fight Inuyasha with Naraku watching her. She forgot about her trapped heart. She forgot about being a slave to Naraku.

This beautiful moment didn't last long as there was a scream heard from the other room, followed by a blast. Kagura immediately pulled back, closed the prison and hid the key to dash out of the door and face Inuyasha.


	5. Chapter 5

**The betrayal**

Enjoy reading and please review and give me some critiques.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Only the plot of this story belongs to me. *Leaves house to meet Mrs. Takahashi and talk about ownerships.*

* * *

Chapter 5

"And what do you want to do now, genius? We didn't solve this quiz yet and I won't risk another life for this piece of crap." "And you don't have to." All of them froze in their place. Was that… "Shippou?"

No. This couldn't be. He was burnt. He was devoured. He died. There was no way he could be alive.

The demonic flame was slowly drawing back, letting a small shadow inside the flame be visible. It had the form of a little child with a fluffy tail. Furthermore, it changed its colour. The dark blood red started to fade. While the red got brighter, the whole flame was getting more and more blue. Then suddenly the flame was sucked towards the shadow. The now completely blue flame was swirling with a hole focusing on the little shadow. As the flame was being sucked in, it got completely violet.

And then, there was Shippou standing there. Burning. In a deep violet flame. But not even flinching. The torch was back to 'normal', if you could call it that, burning red with a blue core.

"It was probably your human blood that made the flame go berserk, Inuyasha." All of Shippou's friends gawked at him, jaws down. Inuyasha was the first to realize what was going on. "Shippou, you're burning! Take my robe and kill the flame!" "STAY AWAY! You don't want to get injured more, do you?" Never before did they see Shippou that serious. "I won't. As long as there is time to save you, I won't back off." "I told you to stay away!" But Inuyasha didn't listen to him and continued coming closer. "Spinning top!" The huge toy landed on Inuyasha's head, the weight bringing him to the ground. Inuyasha lay on the floor, face down. And he was pissed off. "You little runt! Do you want to die?" "Just listen to me, Inuyasha. This flame is of demonic nature. When it tried to devour me, I felt a demonic power running through me. So instead of the flame devouring me, I kind of devoured the flame. I actually merged with the flames. And now I can burn the words of revealing." Shippou walked past Inuyasha who still lay beneath the rotating spinner. "Don't you dare ignoring me!" "Just stay quiet already, Inuyasha." Sango was annoyed of the dumb half demon and her aura grew somewhat darker. Inuyasha flinched in fear of the woman. As the burning fox demon moved towards the painting, Sango and Miroku were looking at him in awe. "Impressive. This actually makes sense." "You mean the human blood?" "Yes. And our little naïve Shippou here figured out the whole quiz during the time he was inside that flame." Miroku and Sango now both understood the quiz. But a certain silver haired half demon didn't. After Shippou's magic wore off, Inuyasha leaped off the ground and dashed towards Shippou. "How dare you, you little runt!" "Inuyasha, knock it off already!" Both Miroku and Sango had to hold him back. "He just solved the quiz." "Huh?"

Inuyasha was still confused as Shippou touched the painting to burn it. The violet fire from Shippou's body flowed into his hand and onto the painting. The painting slowly started smouldering, revealing a tunnel. As they were waiting for the painting to disappear, every one of the group tried to explain the quiz to Inuyasha.

"Look, Inuyasha. You got that this whole thing with the flame and the painting was a quiz, right?" Miroku spoke first. "Uhm.. Probably?" Miroku face palmed himself, letting out a groaned and annoyed "Yes, it was." "Oh." A facepalm once more. "Inuyasha, you really are dumb." Shippou. "What was that? You really don't know when to stop, do you?" Inuyasha leaped towards Shippou again, ready to give him a blow on the head. "Drop it, Inuyasha. You deserved that one." Inuyasha stopped. He seemed a little hurt. "Why are you ganging up on me?" A huge grin started to show itself on Shippou's face. For once, it wasn't Kagome who stopped that raging half demon.

"Look Inuyasha. The painting told us to…" "I don't care about this painting or the flame. Let's just go and save Kagome." Neither of the other ones realized that the tunnel had fully opened up. Miroku simply nodded and they stepped into the corridor.

The corridor was very dark. They didn't even know where this small green glowing came from. It just seemed to be there. All of them were quietly walking when Miroku broke the silence. "Inuyasha, how's your arm? Will you be able to use Tetsusaiga?" Right. His arm was still injured. "I don't know. I can try using it with only one hand. After all I draw it with my right hand. But as long as I got this injury, I cannot fight with full power. And I think Kagome is the only one who can heal it. This was miasma after all." "That's true. Let's hope she's okay." It was obvious that everyone was really concerned about their friend.

It didn't take long for them to cross the corridor. When they got out, they were standing in a basement. Of course, it didn't awake any memories like it did with Kagome. They scanned the room in search of either Kagome, Naraku or one of his incarnations.

"You sure took your time, didn't you?" Their eyes fell on the evil half demon who made all of their lives to a living hell. Inuyasha's left arm hung next to his body, useless for him. But he didn't mind that as he grabbed Tetsusaiga with his healthy right arm, drawing it out of the sheath. The rusty thin sword immediately transformed to the majestic broadsword with the wool at its handle. Inuyasha's target sought to protect himself, hiding inside his pink barrier. Inuyasha noticed and made his Tetsusaiga go red. The barrier braking Tetsusaiga. "Naraku, you bastard! Where's Kagome?" "Inuyasha. Do you really think, you can defeat or even fight against me in the state you are in? You don't stand a single chance and you dare to pose a question to me? How foolish." Naraku was speaking in his cold, confident tone. "Shut up, Naraku! I don't care if I can defeat you or not. As long as Kagome is safe, I don't care about anything else. WIND SCAR!" The demon sword shot out the slashes of pure energy, aiming for Naraku. They impacted on the barrier. And disappeared immediately. The attack was clearly weaker than normal. "Inuyasha, did you do something? I think the ceiling is crumbling." Naraku had a mocking tone, but Inuyasha ignored it. They all analysed the ceiling. It was about then, that the team realized they couldn't really fight in here. If they went all out, the whole basement would collapse. They were lucky that Inuyasha was not in his top condition. Otherwise they would all be dead by now. "Shit! Miroku, Sango, we have to be careful. We can't risk anything in here." Inuyasha sounded concerned. He was desperately thinking of what to do. They couldn't reach Naraku like this. "Hey Inuyasha. Why did you leave me out? And Kirara as well?" Shippou pouted at Inuyasha. "Shippou, this is not the time to be going into details. We're in serious trouble here. I'm injured and can't fight at full power because of the ceiling. Miroku can't use his wind tunnel against Naraku and the room is too small for Sango to use her Hiraikotsu." That was true. None of them could do anything. The room was only about seven metres long and 5 metres wide. Not anywhere near enough space to throw a boomerang.

"Are you done with your tactical meeting?" Kagura had entered the room. "Can we fight?" The wind sorceress had her fan readied. "Kagura. Why are you asking them if they are ready? Just attack them." Kagura let loose a dance of blades aiming for Inuyasha and his friends. "Get down!" Inuyasha immediately answered to the attack by letting the diamonds take over the Tetsusaiga and shooting out an adamant barrage to take down the blades. One after another the blades and diamonds collided, letting the diamonds shatter and the blades disappear. Some of the projectiles from both the fighters got through, only inches around both their heads and smashed into the wall behind them. A beautiful rain of sparkling diamond dust formed itself. "Kagura, why are you holding back? There's no need to." "I'm having a little fun." "Why are you disregarding my orders? I told you to kill them, not to play with them." Kagura clenched her teeth. This wouldn't end good, the way this was going. She somehow had to bring them to the other room where Kagome was in. There Inuyasha would have a chance to get healed by Kagome, so he could fight against Naraku. All of them had better chances of surviving like that.

 _Dammit! What should I do? I can't just tell them that Kagome is in a room right next to this and I can't bring them there without fighting. And I can't hold back either because Naraku is watching me. But going all out is dangerous too. I can't hurt them. They wouldn't be able to fight Naraku. Just firing blades after blades might hit or even kill them._

Kagura was ripped out of her thoughts as Naraku attacked the group with a tentacle he let loose from his back. The tentacle went straight for Inuyasha. He tried to block it with Tetsusaiga. But his right arm didn't provide him enough strength and the weapon slipped out of his hand. Naraku prepared two more tentacles to continue attacking. He launched them forward, aiming for Sango and Miroku. Kagura immediately reacted by firing another dance of blades and cutting the tentacles. He mustn't kill them. Absolutely not. If he did, everything would be over. The lives of Kagome's friends. Kagome's live. Kagura's hope for freedom. The world would sink into darkness.

"So you really are changing sides, aren't you, Kagura?" Not good. "I wouldn't dare to. You told me to kill them, so I will. Don't interfere." Naraku gave her an evil look. "Watch your tone towards me, underling." He was seriously pissed off. "If you even dream of betraying me, I will kill you slowly and painfully." Naraku now stood in front of her, taking her chin in his hand and turning her head up, so she would look him in the eyes. "I will hold you alive for as long as possible, to make entirely sure you suffer like you never did before. You got that?" Silence. No one moving an inch. Intense stares in each other's eyes. Until she gave in, closing her eyes and letting her head sink. "Of course, Naraku." She had a calm tone, but her voice was quivering with hatred. "Good. You've got one last chance. I'm taking my leave now. By the time I come back, I want to see those bodies dead on the floor. You got that?" "Yes." Naraku nodded contentedly and turned towards the wall behind Kagura.

Meanwhile Inuyasha and his friends had gathered themselves again. Inuyasha had his Tetsusaiga in his right hand again, standing in front of the others, everyone ready to fight. "Naraku, you bastard. Where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha was ready to fire another wind scar. "This doesn't concern you at all, Inuyasha. Just keep quiet and let yourself get killed." With that said, he stepped into the wall. His body went right through the wall, as if he would be a ghost.

Inuyasha was completely stunned. "How'd he…" But he was cut off as Kagura fired another dance of blades. Inuyasha, realizing he wouldn't have enough time to defend, threw himself on the ground, trying to dodge the blades of wind. Right then, Miroku jumped in. "WIND TUNNEL!" The white moon formed blades shoot towards the void, getting sucked into it. But Kagura also seemed affected by the small space. Due to the size of the room, the stream of air was extremely strong. Kagura took a hold of the door to next room, trying to prevent herself from getting sucked into nothingness. Her legs were in the air by now, not much away from the hole in the monks hand. It got harder and harder for her to hold on. When everything seemed lost and Kagura was on the brink of letting go, Sango sank to the ground, coughing. "Miroku, stop that." She managed between coughs. "The air is getting thin." Miroku cursed under his breath and closed the tunnel by wrapping the blue beads around his arm. Kagura fell to the ground heavily and dragged herself through the door to the other room.

All of the others were on the ground coughing and greedily inhaling the fresh air coming from the next room. Inuyasha was the first one to recover. He jumped up with confidence and relief in his voice and fire in his eyes. "Her scent. Kagome's scent is getting stronger. She has to be in the other room." With that he immediately dashed through the door leaving the others behind. "He really doesn't care about anything else when his sweetheart is in danger, does he?" Miroku said. "Figures." Sango and Miroku laughed and helped each other stand up. "Let's go." "Yes."

Kagome's POV

I was getting tired of waiting. Kagura brutally broke my hug and run off. And now they are taking their time battling it out. Wait a moment. They are battling? At full force? In our basement? Inuyasha is far too strong. Who knows what could happen? "Inuyasha, don't you dare destroying our basement!" Although the only one sad would be grandpa. "That doesn't matter! Don't destroy it!" I sighed. What am I doing? I am already so bored that I'm talking to Inuyasha when he isn't even here? I'm going crazy because of all this waiting. Hurry up and finish your fight already, Inuyasha. I am waiting for you here.

I heard another battle cry. Followed by something that sounded like shattering glass. Shattering glass? "Inuyasha, don't destroy the… Wait, there were no glasses or ceramics, were there?" I see, it was probably an adamant barrage. Now it was quiet for quite some time. I wondered what they were doing? No swords were clashing, no shouts were heard. And talking between Inuyasha and an enemy of his? This was completely impossible. Inuyasha always jumped in head first. So what was going on?

I waited for more to happen. The next thing I heard was probably Kagura. A dance of blades. Then I heard another scream. I waited for an explosion or something, the impact of an attack. But what I got instead was the door being opened and a small draught arose. Then Kagura came crawling in. "Kagura, are you alright?" "Silence!" Then I heard Inuyasha. "Her scent. Kagome's scent is getting stronger. She has to be in the other room." I shivered when I heard his voice. He always had this impact on me, when he was near me, talking to me. His presence made me feel at ease, he made me feel safe. I looked at Kagura. She just got up, readying herself.

And then, he finally got in. The boy in the red tunic of the fire rat. That strong, muscular, handsome boy coming for me. "Inuyasha." I called for him, tears of happiness welling up in my eyes. But he was concentrated on Kagura as he shouted "Kagura, where's Kagome?" My eyes of happiness tore wide open. "Inuyasha, what are you talking about? I'm right here." As Kagura didn't answer, Inuyasha got angrier. "Answer me, goddammit!" His teeth were gritted, his right fist clenched to a fist. That was when I noticed his injured left arm. It had dark violet scars all over it, nearly reaching up to his shoulder. It had to be miasma. "Relax, she's in there. Can't you smell her?" She motioned towards me. Following her hand Inuyasha looked in my direction. "Do you really want to tell me that Kagome is inside the wall?" "No. She's in the cage." Kagura opened her hand, the inside of it showing towards me. Then she spun it around once. I didn't notice a change but Inuyasha's eyes widened. He immediately leaped towards me, kneeling down in front of the cage. "Kagome, are you alright? Did you get hurt?" "No, I'm okay. Never mind me. Let me heal your arm." "You can do that after I defeat her." Looking to Kagura, he got up, ready to fight again. "Wait, Inuyasha. She won't attack you. She's on our side." Inuyasha had a questioning look on his face as he looked at me. "Why wouldn't she? She's our enemy." He had an angry voice. "She's right. I'm not fighting you anymore. Let her take care of your arm. I'm getting the key." Kagura already had her back towards us and was talking calmly. But as expected, Inuyasha didn't believe us. "Why should I believe you? Up until now you always dragged us into trouble and tried to kill us. There's no way I could trust you." Kagura stopped in her way towards the throne. She didn't turn to look at us. "Don't believe me. Believe your friend." Inuyasha turned to me again, looking at me. I nodded at him. He looked at Kagura. Back to me. Kagura again. Then he relaxed. "Fine. But if you try anything funny, I will immediately kill you. You got that, Kagura?" He didn't wait for an answer as he kneeled down again. I looked at him with a look saying 'was that really necessary?', but he didn't notice that as he held out his arm to me and turned away from me, looking at Kagura, probably to keep her under surveillance. Sighing, I started to heal Inuyasha's arm.

In this moment, an awkward silence emerged. It was probably only awkward for me because Kagura was on her way to get the key and Inuyasha was having a good eye at Kagura. And Inuyasha wouldn't feel awkward anyways, since he's just too dense. Why should it be awkward for them? I sighed again, concentrating on healing Inuyasha. "You seem to sigh a lot, Kagome. Is something wrong?" Inuyasha had finally averted his gaze from Kagura to look at me with concern in his eyes. I met his gaze and smiled happily, relieved that the awkward moment was broken. "No, I'm fine, thanks." "Are you sure? I don't want to worry." I had to chuckle. "Like you're the one to talk with that injured arm of yours." "Hey, now that I found you, I can be sure my arm will be cured." Hearing those words made me feel proud. The wound was almost gone by now and reduced to only some small violet scars on the half demon's hand.

And that was when it happened. An awfully loud cry sounded through the hall. Inuyasha and I immediately looked at where that scream was coming from. And what we saw left us in pure shock and with our mouths open. Kagura, right in front of the throne, facing towards us, looking down at herself. A big dark green tentacle protruded from her stomach with Naraku standing behind her. "KAGURAAAA!"


	6. Chapter 6

**The betrayal**

Enjoy reading and please review and give me some critiques.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Only the plot of this story belongs to me. *Leaves house to meet Mrs. Takahashi and talk about ownerships.*

* * *

Chapter 6

Kagome's POV

And that was when it happened. An awfully loud cry sounded through the hall. Inuyasha and I immediately looked at where that scream was coming from. And what we saw left us in pure shock and with our mouths open. Kagura, right in front of the throne, facing towards us, looking down at herself. A big, dark green tentacle protruded from her stomach with Naraku standing behind her. "KAGURAAAA!"

Narrator's POV

Meanwhile Sango and Miroku had entered the room. The two little demons right on their track. The scene that played in front of them, left them with their mouths open and just staring. Sango immediately snapped out of her daze and turned to the two little demons. "Shippou, get back into the other room. Kirara, go with him. It's too dangerous here." They immediately complied and went back.

Kagura clenched her teeth and looked back up at Naraku. "Naraku, you bastard. Why are you here?" Naraku answered her with his cold low voice. "I was never really gone. I've been waiting for a long time to catch you in betrayal." Kagura let out another scream and sank to the ground. She felt her energy getting drained. "What did you do to me?" Naraku smirked evilly. "Since I know that as a demon you are capable of healing yourself fast, I gave you back your heart and injected some miasma in your body. With that you shouldn't be able to recover. And don't blame me. Blame yourself. If you hadn't betrayed me, you would've survived. And as for you, Inuyasha. Come at me with all you've got."

Inuyasha didn't need to be told this twice. "Naraku, you bastard!" He immediately leaped from his sitting position next to Kagome and launched forward. During the jump he drew the Tetsusaiga, holding it with two hands again. Naraku smiled and summoned up his pink barrier. Inuyasha didn't have the time to react and smashed his sword onto the barrier with full power. A loud and deep bell sound emerged, sending shivers down everyone's spine. Inuyasha immediately took two steps back.

"Sango, Miroku, take Kagura away from Naraku and bring her to me." Kagome had snapped out of her shocked state. She wanted to help Kagura. She was the only person alive who even could. Since Kikyou died, she was the only one with the powers to purify the miasma. That is, if it wasn't too late for the dying demon.

"Why should we? She's our enemy. She tried to kill us just moments ago." Sango trusted Kagome, but helping an enemy? She could not do this. Kagome was kind hearted, but healing an enemy just went too far.

"No, she didn't. She promised me not to kill, nor to hurt you. Now bring her here, we don't have time." "Come on, Sango." Miroku readied himself to retrieve the bleeding woman from that dangerous place near Naraku. Sango sighed and drew her katana. Then they started running towards Kagura.

"Oh no, you don't." Naraku reacted quickly and darted a tentacle towards each of the humans. Both of them took a step to the side, dodging the tentacles, and hacked them apart. "Tch." Naraku started to bomb them with tentacles. "Don't forget about me!" Inuyasha held the red Tetsusaiga in his hands and growled at Naraku. "WIND SCAR!" Naraku's mouth rose into a smirk. Then he disappeared in the clouds of dust that began to rise from the ground after being hit by the extremely strong attack. "Did I do it?"

After slashing the rest of the tentacles, Sango and Miroku used Inuyasha's distraction to save Kagura and bring her to Kagome. They laid her down in front of the cage Kagome still was in. Only now Kagome realized the danger Kagura was in. An enormous hole loomed through the woman's chest and it was bleeding hard. At the sight, Kagome normally would have thrown up. But this was an emergency and her friend dying, so she didn't even spend one thought to the unattractive sight. Kagome placed her hands just above the hole, emitting her priestess powers to purify the miasma. The poisonous gas poured out very slowly and turned into beautiful violet light. "Kagura, don't you dare dying on us. I will not forgive you if you do." Tears started to well up in the girl's eyes and flow down her cheek. "Sango, try to stop her bleeding. I can only purify the miasma but I can't heal a wound." Sango sighed and took off one of her shoulder plates, taking out a small box. "Kaede gave me this. She told me only to use it for extreme emergencies. And I'm not happy to use it for helping an enemy. But since you are so desperate on helping her, Kagome, I will help her too. Kagura, this is going to burn." She talked calmly with a slightly angry tone. Sango opened the box and dipped two fingers into it. When she pulled them out, her fingers were covered in a green cream. "Miroku, hold her down." Then she started to smear the it right onto the hole. Kagura started to scream. "What the hell is this? This hurts even more than being stabbed." She struggled and tried to escape from the burning pain inside her stomach all the while screaming full-throated. Miroku had troubles holding her down. "I told you to hold her down, Miroku." Sango had raised her voice now, too. "Take your staff if you can't do it with your hands." Miroku placed his hands on Kagura's shoulders and pushed her down with all her might. Sango continued to spread the lotion on the wound. Once the cream was on the wound, it was immediately drawn into the dark red flesh making sizzling noises and black steam arose. The places where Sango put the cream, the wound immediately dried out, stopping the bleeding.

Meanwhile the cloud of dust had dissipated. And what Inuyasha saw didn't please him. Naraku remained in his place in front of the throne, completely unharmed. The craters which accrued from the wind scar led around Naraku into the wall behind him. And to top it off, the barrier around him was not pink but blue. A light blue similar to the colour of the sky. Inuyasha was surprised. If not even his red Tetsusaiga could break that barrier, then what could? "What is this? Why's your barrier blue, Naraku?" Naraku chuckled evilly. "This, Inuyasha, is the barrier of the sky dragon Kumaji. It was made by his magic. Combined with little particles of his scales, this barrier is impenetrable." "Don't make me laugh. I always managed to destroy your barriers. And I will do so again! ADAMANT BARRAGE!" Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga became diamond again and started to shoot out shards of diamonds aiming for Naraku. But the bullets didn't hold their path. The closer they got to the blue barrier, the more they got pushed away. The diamond shards ended up missing Naraku with more than one meter distance and crashed into the wall around the throne. "What?" Naraku chuckled again. "Kumaji is able to manipulate the air. So what do you think happened, Inuyasha? None of your attacks will hit me. And even if they would, the barrier would hold them of." "Dammit! Curse you, Naraku!"

As Inuyasha was fighting Naraku, the other three were still trying to heal Kagura. Sango had run out of cream, but Kagura was still bleeding. The lotion only sufficed for half the hole to dry out. Kagura finally calmed down, but coughed and spit a lot of blood. "Stop it, you guys. Don't waste your precious power on someone like me. For me, every hope is lost. With wounds like that, no one could survive." "Stop talking, Kagura. It only takes you more of your life." Kagome's tears were flowing in streams. She couldn't bear the thought of losing a new found friend so fast. "Kagome. These are probably my last words." "NO! Kagura, no! You'll survive. I won't let you die here." Kagura smiled. "Thanks, Kagome. I appreciate your kindness. But the end is closing in. Although I wanted to see HIM one more time. Just once. And still. I have to leave here. Forever. But at least I'm free now. I can be free. I can finally become the wind itself." Then she closed her eyes and her head tilted to the side, face towards Kagome, smiling.

Kagome's POV

She was happy. I could see it. And even so, I was sad to no end. The pain of losing a friend. I had never felt it before. And I was glad I didn't. It was horrible. This emptiness in my heart. It was like a part of my heart just broke away. Something was missing. My lung felt dry. It got hard for me to breathe. With each breath of air I breathed faster. I needed to fill my lungs with oxygen. I had enough oxygen, but I didn't feel like that. My breathing got erratic. I was right on the verge of fainting. "…GOME! Kagome, what's wrong? Talk to us!" It was Sango. I could see her. Although my eyes were filled with tears, I could make out Sango's form. But I couldn't answer. I wanted to speak, but not one word got past my lips. I wanted to tell her that everything was okay, even though it wasn't. I didn't want her to be concerned about me. I gave up to try and answer her so I could continue to fight the urge to just close my eyes and drift off into the land of dreams. "Inuyasha." Huh? Did I just say that? I let my head sink down. "Inuyasha." It really was me. But I didn't want that. I didn't want to disturb him in fighting Naraku. "Inuyasha, she's calling for you." It was Sango this time. Stop it. He couldn't just stop fighting. Naraku would attack us. "Inuyasha, we'll hold him off for as long as possible. Take some time to speak with Kagome." "Alright. Thanks, you guys." No! Inuyasha, just leave me.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Did I look like I was okay? My mouth didn't do what I wanted it to do, I was not far from fainting and Kagura died. I'm not okay. "Inuyasha." Again. My mouth went independent again. "What is it, Kagome?" "Inuyasha." "I'm listening." He took both of my hands in his, looking at me concerned. Behind Inuyasha I could see The others struggling in fighting off those tentacles of Naraku's. "Kill him. Destroy him. Annihilate him. Erase his very existence from this planet!" What? Did I just say that? No. I would never say something like that. I'm not the person to say or even think about something like that. But now it hit me. This emptiness in my heart was replaced by hatred. Hatred for Naraku. The man who killed Kagura. My friend.

Inuyasha looked at me with a shocked expression. He was just as surprised as I was from my words. "Kagome. Don't let yourself get engulfed by darkness and hatred. If you do, you'll never get out of it. And I don't want this to happen to you. I don't want anything bad happen to you. I was planning on killing him anyways. So don't worry. Everything will be okay." His words. They felt so… calming. I felt my breathing getting even again and slowing down. I knew, that if Inuyasha was here, there would be no problems. Everything would be okay. I felt the control over my body returning to me. "Thanks Inuyasha. I'm okay now. So give it your very best." I started to emit my priestess powers through my hands and let them flow into his hands. "Kagome, what are you…?" "I'm sure my purification powers will help you in breaking that nasty barrier of his. Use them wisely. I'll cheer you on." I smiled at him, trying to give him some motivation. And seemingly, it worked. He leaped up and took off towards Naraku.

I looked back to Kagura. She was still smiling. Somehow it didn't seem like she was dead. She looked like she was sleeping and had a beautiful dream. I brushed my hand over her peaceful face and removed a strand of hair. "Did you hear, Kagura? Everything will be alright. We'll defeat Naraku and then give you a proper funeral." I smiled and a single tear rolled down my cheek. "We'll never forget you."

Narrator's POV

Inuyasha joined Miroku and Sango to help them with defeating Naraku. He drew his Tetsusaiga and started to slice tentacles. "Miroku, get behind Naraku as much as possible. And as soon as I fire my wind scar, use your wind tunnel to pull it into Naraku's direction. " "What? Why? Aren't you aiming for him?" "I'm not. His barrier would push my attack off anyways. Now just do it." "What about the Saimyousho?" "Forget about them! This is our only chance." Miroku hesitated. He knew it was dangerous to absorb too much of those things, he would die. And if it would be in here, everyone else would die too. Although his wind tunnel could take some more of the poisonous insects, if he thought like that every time, sometime it couldn't take anymore. "Fine. But you better know what you're doing, Inuyasha." Miroku started running to Naraku's side, readying himself for the dangerous plan.

Inuyasha let his Tetsusaiga get red and took an attacking stance. "You ready, Miroku?" "Yes. Let's do this!" Naraku smirked again. "Inuyasha, it doesn't matter what you're scheming. You will not break this barrier." "We'll see about that!" Inuyasha made an elegant motion, taking the sword above his head. He let Kagome's priestess powers flow into his Tetsusaiga. A pink light enfolded Inuyasha. The light began to travel through and over his body to the broadsword held over his head. As soon as it arrived at the weapon, it started to swirl around it wildly. The already red Tetsusaiga looked stunningly beautiful with the pink light covering it. And then it started.

Inuyasha let his arms fall down for using the wind scar. He saw his own and Naraku's demonic aura and looked for the place they clashed. As soon as he found it, he let the pink glowing red Tetsusaiga swing down, giving the power of his arms into the slash. The Tetsusaiga cut through the wind scar and shot out the energy wave capable of killing a hundred demons in a single sweep. This time, the energy wave didn't glow yellow, but pink instead. And now, time seemed to freeze.

Kagome excitedly looked at the scene happening outside of her cage. Sango had placed herself next to Kagome's cage and in front of Kagura protective. She didn't want to get in the way of the two cooperating men. Inuyasha only just fired the attack. He still was at the ground with the Tetsusaiga and was lifting his head to see what was happening with his plan. The attack aiming for Naraku was going to his left, apparently missing its target. Miroku was standing to Naraku's right, untangling his best weapon in his hand and opening his fist. Naraku still didn't attempt to move even one single inch and still smiled evilly.

And the next few seconds happened so fast, Kagome couldn't really get hold of them. Miroku had opened his fist and removed the beads. The wind tunnel started to suck in every loose thing in its path. The wind scar changed its direction and went for Naraku. At the same time Naraku released his beelike insects. All of them immediately went for the everything devouring hole. Miroku didn't care about them and continued to draw the wind scar in his direction. Then it impacted. Due to Miroku changing the direction of the energy slashes they didn't impact on the same time. The first wave didn't have an effect on the wind barrier. Naraku felt himself safe behind his barrier and began to smile again. Then the second one impacted. This time the shield didn't do what it should have done. The energy left a big hole in the barrier, making a passage for the third wave. Said one immediately broke the barrier apart, colliding with Naraku himself. The face of the evil half demon turned to an expression of shock and horror just before he got torn to shreds. He let out an angered growl. "Curse you, Inuyasha!" Then he released a cloud of miasma and disappeared together with it. The only thing staying there was a small blue jewel. It fell on the ground from where Naraku's chest was before.

Immense relief washed over the others. They won. They really did it. Miroku closed his hand again and tangled the beads around his arm. Then he sank to the ground. "Miroku!" Sango ran over to him worriedly, afraid that his wind tunnel was not much before breaking. "Miroku, are you alright?" Miroku smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "Don't worry, Sango, my dear. Everything is alright as long as you are alive." Sango was completely startled and her face flushed a hundred different shades of red. "What? Uhm… ah… I… Miroku…" She gave up the try to speak and enjoyed the hug. Until the monk's hand wandered down, that is. "PERVERT!" She slapped him across his face, leaving a red print of her hand on his face.

Kagome smiled at the 'flirting' love birds. But she couldn't really smile for long, because she was still down from Kagura's death. And also she was still locked inside this death cage. She still had to tell Inuyasha how the cage worked and hope that he would find the right keypad. Kagome was ripped out of her thoughts when Inuyasha came to her. "Everything okay?" Kagome met his gaze and answered in a low voice. "Yes, I'm fine." "Okay, now let's get you out of there." "Inuyasha, wait. Don't act without thinking. If you try to destroy the keypad, the cage will immediately crush me." Inuyasha stopped in his attempt to do an iron reaver soul stealer, frightened of the thought. "And how can I free you?" "You have to get the key. It's inside a little drawer inside the throne. You can open it by pressing the jewel on the engraved picture on the throne. But if you get it, the iron bars will start moving towards me." Inuyasha was clearly confused. "And how can I save you then?" "As soon as you get the key, there will appear twenty keypads all over the cage. And only one can open the cage. If you fail an attempt to open the cage, the bars accelerate." Just as Kagome, Inuyasha didn't like this. The chance that she would die was too high. "You have time to open fifteen out of twenty keypads. That's what Kagura told me." "That's way too risky. Isn't there any other way?" "Well, there may be…?" She made a short pause. "But I don't like it." "What is it? I'll do anything!" "Kagura. If you get the key with her hand, maybe the trap won't activate. She told me, that if she, Kanna or Naraku would open the hidden drawer, the trap wouldn't activate." Inuyasha immediately Stood up with a fleeting "I'll try." "Inuyasha!" He stopped in his track and looked at her. "Handle her with care, please." He turned away from Kagome to Kagura. It was a horrible sight. She lay on the ground, not breathing anymore and a hole through her stomach. Beneath her an immensely big puddle of blood, some of it already dried out. Her clothes were stained with the blood shed from her stomach. Inuyasha ignored Kagura's terrible state and carefully lifted her up on his arms.

He had seen terrible and disgusting things in his life which were much worse than this. "Miroku, lend me a hand here." Inuyasha had reached the throne and couldn't take Kagura's hand to open the drawer. Miroku left from Sango's side and joined Inuyasha at the throne. Then he carefully took the woman's hand and pressed the jewel on the engraving with her finger. And right beneath it, a drawer came out of the throne. Inuyasha set Kagura down on the throne and took the key. Then he went back to Kagome to get her out of the cage. Inuyasha put the key inside the lock and turned it. The lock clicked and sprung open. "Seems like it worked." Inuyasha took away the keypad and opened the door. As soon as the door was opened, Kagome flung her arms around her saviour and hugged him tight. "Thank you, Inuyasha." Kagome was whispering in a low voice. But with Inuyasha's sensitive dog ears, he could hear her loud and clear. "I'm so glad you came for me." Small tears formed in the corner of her eyes. "Idiot. Why would I leave you behind?" "I thought that, maybe, I had angered you too much. I thought you'd hate me after what I did back then. I was so afraid." "Kagome. I would never ever in my entire life let you get hurt or killed. You are important to me. My closest friend I ever had." "Inuyasha…" Kagome looked into Inuyasha's face and saw the seriousness in it, before leaning into his chest again and starting to sob to her heart's content. Inuyasha held her tight and slowly stroked her back comforting her.

Miroku and Sango looked at each other smiling. They knew that the other two needed their quiet moment with each other. Nothing else to do, they started getting ready to go back home again. But then, Miroku remembered something. He walked to the point Naraku was standing the time he got defeated. He bent down and picked up the jewel laying there. He turned to look at Sango and showed her the jewel. "What do you think this is? Sango took it in her hand and looked at it. "Maybe it's got something to do with that sky dragon Naraku was talking about?"

Meanwhile Inuyasha and Kagome had stood up and joined the others. "What's that?" Inuyasha looked at the jewel in Sango's hand. "That, my dear friends is the jewel of the sky dragon Kumaji. It is the source of its power." Everyone turned their head at Inuyasha. And on his shoulder sat a flee. "Myoga? When did you get here? You waited until the danger was gone, didn't you?" The tiny flee sweat dropped and tried to talk himself out of the situation. "What are you talking about? I was here the whole time." "Yeah, of course. Anyways, what did you say about that thing?" Myoga, relieved he was off the hook, continued talking about the jewel. "Right. As I said, the jewel is the power source of Kumaji. Now that it's been taken away from him, he's probably dead. The jewel holds the extreme power of the sky. Master Inuyasha, you can probably use it to further strengthen your Tetsusaiga. Please, draw your sword and try placing it at the handle of the sword." Inuyasha did as he was told and drew the majestic broadsword. Sango handed him the jewel. Inuyasha took it and held it at the end of his weapon. The jewel glowed in a bright blue light, making everyone in the group close their eyes. When the light subsided, they opened their eyes and looked at the handle of the sword. The blue jewel had merged with the Tetsusaiga, leaving it with a new design. The golden cap at the end of the handle had grown a little crater on top of it. Inside, there was the sky jewel. The blade took the form of the dragon scaled Tetsusaiga, but instead of green, it was blue.

"Whoa! A new dragon scaled Tetsusaiga?" Inuyasha was fascinated. "What can I do with it?" He looked at Myoga, waiting for an answer. "Up until now, the Tetsusaiga was a completely offensive weapon. However, with the jewel of the sky dragon, you can evoke an extremely strong barrier with the ability to drive off projectiles aiming for you. Try calling it out with 'wind barrier'" Inuyasha looked at him questioning. "You said you were here the entire time, right?" Myoga got confused. "Yes?" "Then why didn't you just say I can build the same barrier Naraku just did?" Myoga sweat dropped again. "Uhm… I have an important appointment, so I'm going now." Myoga rushed off, taking the biggest jumps he could. Inuyasha clenched a fist. "That flee! I'm going to kill him one day." He shrugged it off and tried out the new gained ability of Tetsusaiga. "Wind Barrier!" The Tetsusaiga glowed in a blue light and built up the barrier in front of the half demon and the sword. The barrier had a beautiful blue colour similar to the sky. The barrier had the form of a giant dragon wing. "Wow. It's beautiful." Kagome was stunned by the beauty of the barrier. "This is awesome. Now I don't even have to dodge or slash Naraku's nasty tentacles." "Inuyasha, I agree that this is great, but we should get going now." It was Miroku who interrupted them. "I think we wasted too much time here." Sango agreed with Miroku. "Miroku is right. Kaede is probably worrying about us." "Wait. Inuyasha, could you carry Kagura? I want to take her with us and give her a funeral." Kagome had a very sad look on her face as she looked at the demon woman still sitting on the throne. Inuyasha saw just how much his best friend suffered, so he didn't decline her wish. "Fine. If that's what you want." He went to the throne and heaved Kagura up on his arms. Then they all went back into the other room. "Kirara, Shippou, let's go." Shippou sprung up from his sitting position. "Finally. This took you long enough, Inu…" Shippou immediately shut up when he saw the dead woman in Inuyasha's arms. "Sorry. Let's go." Then they all stepped into the portal again to go back to their time.

Though Kagome didn't forget about the fact that this was their basement, she didn't want to worry the others more. She would just go back after they held the funeral for Kagura to check on her family. So she kept quiet and continued walking through the tunnel.


	7. Chapter 7

**The betrayal**

Chapter 7

Kagome's POV

So, as soon as we were back in Inuyasha's time, Sesshoumaru appeared out of nowhere and snatched Kagura away from us. I don't know why he did this and how he managed to hide his and Kagura's scents and demon aura afterwards. I just hoped that she was in good hands with him. The others had to comfort me because I was so down after those events.

After a day of recovery from the pain of her death (which is nowhere near enough time to get over such a thing), I went back to my time to check on my family. I really needed to check on them. Inuyasha didn't even complain about me going back. He probably knew that he couldn't stop me anyways.

When I got home, I was really, really and I mean really relieved that I was greeted the moment I stepped into our house. Mom immediately hugged me and brought me into the kitchen. She was preparing Ramen. Inuyasha's favourite food.

 _I wonder where Sota and Grandpa went._

"Where are the boys?" I asked. "Sota should be on his way home from school now. And your Grandpa is out walking. We can eat as soon as they are home."

 _They should be fine, too. I'm not that worried anymore._

"I'm going to my room until dinner is ready." I said, as I walked out of the kitchen. But before I even arrived at the door, mom stopped me. "Kagome, what's wrong?" My mother had this caring voice again. She could always see right through me. I couldn't deceive her with anything. "It's… nothing." That lie didn't get through. How could it? I was still sad about Kagura's death. My fake smile probably didn't seem real, too. "Kagome, you know you can't lie to me, right?" I let out a sigh and began talking. "I told you from Kagura before, right?" A single tear escaped my left eye and rolled down my cheek. Mom slowly nodded. She saw my discomfort and turned me around, so she could take me in her arms in another hug. Then I told her the whole story. About how Kagura talked to me, how she 'abducted' me. How we got through that passage, where she set herself on fire. How we met Naraku and she got tortured close to death. How she told me about that cage. How my friends came to save me. How she got stabbed by that filthy demon. How I tried to save her afterwards. How she died in front of me. Her last words. How Naraku got defeated by Inuyasha. And finally how Sesshoumaru took Kagura from us.

My tears were practically streaming from my eyes. While I was telling the story, we seated ourselves on the couch, since mom realized that I couldn't hold myself on my feet for much longer. I had my head on her shoulder and her arms were still around me, constantly stroking me reassuringly. We sat like this for quite some time. During the whole story, mom didn't say a word and listened to me patiently. Even when I was finished talking, she stayed quiet. The silence felt somewhat comforting. But also gut-wrenching. I didn't only come back to check on my family. I also wanted to attend to school again, so I could catch up with stuff again. And also to distract myself from Kagura's death. "I know how hard it is to lose a friend." She finally spoke up. "I had an even harder time when your father died. But I won't go deeper into that. How long would it take you to get Inuyasha to come here?"

 _She probably wants to invite him to Ramen. And actually, I kind of like the idea. When Ramen gets served, he'll be convinced to come without a second thought, anyways. And having him nearby would be quite nice now._

"With Ramen, I'd say something about fifteen minutes." I said. I was speaking a lot calmer now, thanks to mom. "Alright then. Go get him. Sota and Grandpa should be back by then too. I'll set up some more Ramen, so there will be enough for everyone." She smiled at me and I stood up to go and get Inuyasha.

* * *

Around 15 minutes later

"We're here!" I shout through the house. Inuyasha really didn't waver long before taking me on his back and speeding to the well. He can be so childish at times. "Hello Inuyasha. How are you?" My mom was the first one to get us. "I'm fine, thanks." After the short greetings, mom gestured me to go into the kitchen and get seated at the table with the others. Then she turned to Inuyasha again and talked to him. I figured that it was nothing important and went to the kitchen. I greeted both Sota and Grandpa and sat down at the table.

Not long after I sat down, Inuyasha and mom entered and sat down too. "Well then, shall we start?" Mom said. Before anyone could say anything at all, Inuyasha grabbed his chopsticks, digging in his food. That's Inuyasha for you. "Inuyasha, sit boy!" I shout, to send him flying to the ground. Luckily, he didn't have any Ramen on the sticks yet. "Ugh… Why?" He groaned. "We're saying the grace first." Annoyed I clasped together my hands to say the grace before we can start. It's not much, but it's tradition. After Inuyasha joined in, we all at once said the words. "Thank you for the food."

And unsurprisingly Inuyasha was the first one to dig in again. I had to smile. That was one of the first real smiles since I was with Kagura before she was killed. In thoughts of the passed woman, my smile faded again. I quietly started eating my Ramen. I only just swallowed, when, to my

surprise, Inuyasha lay a hand on my leg and looked at me. "You alright?" He asked me in a comforting and soothing voice. I don't know how much, but my face was red. But according to the heat I felt rising in my face, I'd say beet red. I would never ever expect Inuyasha to interrupt his favourite food, just so he can check up on me. I was so completely startled, I didn't bring out a single word. My incoherent stuttering made Inuyasha look at my face from a closer distance. If it was even possible, my face probably flushed even more. From the corner of my eye, I saw mom smiling to herself and quietly and innocently eating her Ramen. The situation was so desperate to me, I completely didn't know what to do. My mind was going crazy.

 _OhmygodOhmygodOhmygod! He's so close, what should I do? It's almost as if he'd want to… NO! No, no, no. He would never do that._

"Kagome, you are kind of red. Do you feel sick?"

 _What? I'm not sick, you idiot. I'm embarrassed. Why can't I say anything? I'm not even moving. I want to shove him away and get out of here as fast as even possible. But I can't. My body is not doing what I'm telling him to do. Inuyasha, please. Just leave me alone. This is too much for me._

So, probably out of habit, my mouth acted on its own accord. Although I didn't want to sit him. He didn't do anything wrong. He only looked out for me. But my body didn't do what I wanted. "SIT BOY!" And there it was. Great, Kagome. Just great. Now I'm not only sad, but I'll have to deal with an annoyed Inuyasha too. Yay… Inuyasha got up and sat himself back at the table. "Sorry." After his mumbled, but hearable apology, he continued eating in a (for Inuyasha) very slow pace.

And that did it for me. Today definitely was not normal. Mom talking to Inuyasha alone? Sota not nearly jumping Inuyasha out of excitement? Inuyasha _interrupting_ his meal to look for me? Him not even getting angry at all after being sat and apologizing? And, to top all of it, he even continued eating _in a slow pace_? What was wrong with today? Everything seemed so unreal. I needed to get out of here. This was too uncomfortable. I ate my Ramen as fast as even possible. I stood up, voiced a quick apology for leaving the table and went out of the kitchen, to run up the stairs and into my room. I let myself fall into the sheets of my bed and grabbed my pillow to lie my head on it and let my mind wander off. I thought about all that happened since I came home and how out of character Inuyasha behaved. There also were some tears when my thoughts drifted to Kagura again.

I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't realize just how much the time flew. I heard a knock on my door, then a voice on the other side of it. "Kagome, are you awake?" It was Inuyasha. "Yes. Come in." I answered. The door was opened and Inuyasha came in. To welcome him, I sat up on my bed, with my legs over the edge of the mattress, put my sheets and the pillow away and moved to my right to give Inuyasha some space to sit on.

"Are you alright? You were crying again, weren't you?" Inuyasha spoke with a soothing voice again.

"What? No, I didn't cry."

"Kagome, don't try to lie. I can smell the salt from your tears. It's not like I haven't smelled it before."

"Sorry. Kagura will be in my mind for some time."

"I know. Just so you know, you shouldn't hide your feelings. If you feel like crying, you have your family, our friends in my time and me. We'll always be here for you."

I didn't expect that. It seemed like Inuyasha didn't have enough of acting out of character yet.

"I know that. Thank you, Inuyasha."

I slowly inched closer to him to lean my body against his and put my head on his shoulder. Inuyasha didn't move or say a thing. He tensed up a little at first, but it didn't take him long to relax and put his right arm around me to lay his hand on my waist. He pulled a little bit to get me even closer to him. I really enjoyed this moment. It seemed like the whole world was in peace and I didn't worry about anything. And in this peaceful moment I soon felt my consciousness starting to fade away. My eyelids started to drop closed. Before I fell asleep, I spoke a few more words. "Thank y… Inu…sha… for… there… me…" My eyelids finally closed shut and I fell asleep. The last things I could really keep in mind before drifting off to dreamland completely, were my body being shifted, Inuyasha saying something about night and precious and something quite soft pressing to the top of my head.

* * *

The next morning

"Kagome. Time for school." That day seemed to start great. Being woken up with the word 'school'. I didn't want to wake up yet. I had such a pleasant dream. I tried to fight off consciousness. "Come on. You don't want to be late, do you?" In that dream Inuyasha was holding me close to him. We both sat on my bed. Funny thing is, I dreamt about me falling asleep. My head was lying on his shoulder. It was like I was watching the scene from a third person view. When I fell asleep on Inuyasha, he lifted me up and lay me down on the bed. He quietly whispered "Good night, my precious Kagome." Then he pressed his lips to my head and covered me with the blanket. After that, he left the room. And here I was, being woken up by that annoying voice.

 _Wait a moment. This scene seems all too familiar. That was what happened last night. After I fled from the kitchen and he came to my room. And he told me about our friends, him and my family being there for me. It couldn't be, right? He wouldn't kiss me. There's no way. Nor would he call me precious. But I'm sure I heard him saying the words 'night' and 'precious'. And I also felt something press to my head. Could he really have…?_

Now I wanted to stay asleep even more. I was way too embarrassed to get up now and see Inuyasha. But either way, my eyes snapped open. Only to see the one person I didn't want to see. Inuyasha. Cowering in front of my bed. Looking at me. Right at my face. Great.

I felt heat rising to my face again. A lot of heat. A blush didn't even get close to describing the colour of my face. I was so extremely embarrassed. I couldn't bare it anymore. "Sit Boy!" For the third time in about 12 hours, I sent him flying to the ground. "Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit." I looked at him lying on the ground and guilt overcame me. "I'm so sorry!" I half screamed and grabbed my clothes before running out of my room. I ran straight to the bathroom, closed the door after me and locked it. As soon as the lock in the door clicked, I leaned my back against it. I was panting heavily and my heart was beating like crazy. I sank down to the floor trying to calm myself down. Being in love was so much trouble. During the time I was thinking about what happened just now, I used the time to get dressed for school. As always, I put on the green skirt with the white blouse, the green foulard over my shoulders and the red tie.

After I sorted out my thoughts and got fully dressed, I slightly opened the door and peeked out of the bathroom to check the area. After checking twice, that no Inuyasha was around, I got out of the bathroom to go downstairs and eat breakfast. I went to the kitchen and got greeted happily by everyone. Inuyasha too. After spotting him in his normal self, not angry one little bit, I blushed a bit again. "Uhm… Morning everyone." Something was off with him. Normally he would have scolded me about sitting him, but not this time. And yesterday he didn't really react too. He even apologized, even though he did nothing wrong. I made a mental note to ask him about it later. After having eaten the delicious bacon and fried egg mom prepared, I got ready for school. I packed my bag, put on my shoes and went out of the house to go to school.

* * *

After school

School was pretty normal, like it always was. There was, except for being inspected by all the teachers about my sickness, nothing out of the normal. We just finished a math lesson (a very tiring lesson with me understanding not even half of what I should have) and I was packing my things, when Eri, Yuka and Ayumi came over to my desk to talk to me. "Kagome, you've been kind of down today. What's wrong?" Eri said. I had to think for a moment as to how much I should tell them. "Nothing. It's just…" I paused again. "A friend of mine died in a… car accident." I smiled weakly as I said this to reassure them I'm fine. "Kagome, you call this nothing? A friend who died? That's not nothing." Apparently my smile didn't work. Eri was practically freaking out. "How did it happen? Did your friend cause the accident? Or someone else?" "Look, guys, I don't want to talk about it right now. Maybe I'll tell you once, but now I just want to return to daily life in school and try to forget about what happened." I once again felt my eyes getting wet. They probably realized that I was on the verge of tears, so they stopped questioning me. "Alright, let's leave that topic aside." Yuka said. I saw a mischievous grin grow on her face. She was definitely going to ask me about my 'boyfriend' once again. Actually, I should have expected it. "So, Kagome, tell us, how are things going with your boyfriend?" That Yuka always had to know. Now she won't back down until I tell her everything. "Everything's fine. I guess. At least he's not two timing anymore." He couldn't do it anyways. Kikyou died quite some time ago. "That's great. And why did he choose you over her?" Eri now joined in too.

 _What kind of question is that?_

"I don't know. I'm just glad he doesn't do it anymore." By now I had all my things packed and we started heading home. When we were outside in the courtyard of the school, Hojo, standing at the entrance, spotted us and waved in our direction. He walked to us and started talking. "Hello Kagome. Good to see you in school again." He was always so… I don't know. Formal. And somehow way too perfect in everything. He was like the perfect example for all the students. I didn't like that about him. I mean, sure, he was nice and everything, but… It was just too much niceness at once. But at least I had to try and be nice, to hope he would be gone as soon as possible. "Hi there, Hojo. Nice to see you too." He had that annoying huge smile again. I think nothing could ever bring him out of his happiness. "Listen, Kagome, I'm having a party this weekend to celebrate Hanami. We're meeting at my place and when everyone is present, we're going to go to the park with the cherry blossoms. We'll have a barbeque and drinks and music and so on."

 _Hanami. The cherry blossom festival. I had completely forgotten about that. I love this festival. It's always so pretty seeing all those pink petals floating in the air everywhere. It's so romantic. But I don't really want to spend that festival with Hojo. Not because it's him, but because I'd rather spend it with Inuyasha._

"Oh, and of course you guys can come too." He added gesturing towards the other three girls. "Alright, thanks for the offer, Hojo. I'll see that I can come." Well, I'd probably have to make up a lie to not go there. After Hojo told me the exact place and time of his party, we parted our ways and me and the others went to WC Donalds.

Of course, as always, the topic of discussion fell on me and my "boyfriend" again. They had the 'awesome' idea to bring my boyfriend to the party. Well, actually it wasn't even that bad an idea. But considering Inuyasha being socially awkward sometimes and very withdrawn towards other people, it probably wasn't that great an idea. "And then we can finally see you kiss him." Yuka practically squealed. "What? No, no, no, no, no. Forget it. I'm absolutely NOT going to kiss my boyfriend in public when dozens of people could be watching. And why would you even want to see something like that?" They all laughed out loud at my reaction. And I had no choice but to join in on their laughter.

* * *

Author's note:

So, this is chapter 7. It turned out longer than I originally wanted it to, but I'm quite satisfied with how it turned out. It is now standing at 3237 words.

So, a few things. I know that I am messing up the original plot of Inuyasha a little bit. Kagura actually died before Kikyou did, which, in my story, is the other way around. Sorry, but I really couldn't stand that priestess.

For those who didn't know and still don't know. Hanami is the fest in Japan where everyone enjoys the blooming Sakura trees. Those trees with the pink petals all over them. I thought it was nice to involve this festival because it is such a romantic scenery. You all can expect something ;)

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Only the plot of this story belongs to me. *Leaves house to meet Mrs. Takahashi and talk about ownerships.*


	8. Chapter 8

**The betrayal**

Chapter 8

Inuyasha's POV

"Inuyasha. Shut up and dance with me."

How did it end up like this? An amazingly beautiful Kagome, lots of sakura trees… and this Song. Maybe it was fate.

* * *

It all began the day when she went back to her own time after she was 'abducted' by Kagura and we saved her. She was extremely down. I could see it. Never had she been so quiet before. Although I didn't show it, it was a terrible experience for me. To see my best and closest friend (and maybe even more) really hurt me. So when she said she wanted to go back, I let her go. She needed this now. And after she was gone, it was even quieter than before. When Kagome was here, there would at least be some voices from Sango or Shippou comforting Kagome. But now there was nothing. Just silence. And it was nerve-racking. No one knew what to say. So, needless to say, I was really relieved when Kaede came inside the hut.

"My, children, why are you all so quiet?" She said.

"I guess we are all kind of down since Kagome was so extremely down." Sango answered her.

"I know how this poor child must have felt. I have gone through such experiences too. Sister Kikyou's death was one of them. But you all have to cheer up a little bit. How about I prepare dinner now?"

"Yes, that would be nice." I said. "But before we eat, I'll go and take a walk. Just call for me when you are finished. I'll hear you anyways." With that I exited the hut and took off into the forest.

I needed to sort out my thoughts for a bit. About everything that happened. Everything was so weird. From the start until the end. The first weird thing was me admitting my feelings towards Kagome. I wish I didn't do that. I don't even know if I really did that, but it's hard not to believe the others. And I'm not even sure about my feelings towards her. If what I have with her could be considered love.

The next thing completely unexpected was Kagura betraying Naraku. Why would she do that? She was always against us. Always made our lives to hell. And then she suddenly turns and helps us? Somethings off here. And then Kagome after Kagura died. She was a completely different person. Did Kagura's death really hit her that bad? That she would say such evil things. It honestly frightened me. I hope I will never see her like that again.

But the weirdest thing out of all the events today was Sesshoumaru stealing Kagura from us. What reason did he have to steal her from us? And how did he even manage to hide their scents afterwards? I chased him into the middle of nowhere but didn't find him anymore. It was like he dissolved into air. And because of that idiot of a brother Kagome was even sadder than before.

Nothing of it all makes sense. Questions over questions. And no answers.

I was abruptly interrupted from my thoughts when I smelled an all too familiar scent. Kagome was back. After barely an hour.

 _I hope nothing's wrong._

She was already on her way to the hut. I hurried through the forest to find her. I caught up with her not much in front of the hut.

"Kagome. What are you doing here? Did something happen?" I said hurriedly.

"Inuyasha. No, everything's fine." She said with a smile on her face. I was really glad and relieved to see her a little bit happier than before. "Actually, I came to see you. My mom is preparing Ramen for dinner at the moment and told me to go and invite you over." My ears twitched when I heard the word Ramen.

"I'm telling the others." I was already running towards the hut when I said that. In my back I heard Kagome giggling.

 _She's already able to smile again? That's great. I hate seeing her sad._

So after I told Kaede that I would eat at Kagome's place and she wished me a good time, I went back to Kagome to take her on my back and hurry to the bone eaters well. Oddly enough, Sango and Miroku were not in the hut with Kaede. But I didn't really care about that right now. I just wanted to eat Ramen. So we hurried back to Kagome's home.

"We're here!" Kagome called through the house. Her mother immediately greeted us into their home.

"Hello Inuyasha. How are you?" She asked me. Mrs. Higurashi was always so kind. She always invited me to dinner and she seemed really caring towards the whole family.

"I'm fine, thanks." I answered her.

She then gestured her daughter to go to the kitchen and sit down at the table. She turned to me again and held me back from following after Kagome.

"Inuyasha, have you got a minute? I want to talk to you." She had a gentle smile on her face.

"Of course. What is it?"

"Listen, Inuyasha. Kagome was really down when she came home. She wanted to hide it, being the kind person she is. She doesn't want to bother others with her problems. But I confronted her. And she told me everything about your last adventure."

I was a bit surprised at this. How much did Kagome's mother know about the feudal era? How much did she tell her mother?

"And her tears were flowing in streams. I don't think I have ever seen her that sad. But I know how hard losing a friend can be."

Kagome was probably sadder than I first thought. Kagura's death really must have affected her strongly.

"That's why I suggested inviting you to dinner. Inuyasha, when you are with her, she seems much happier."

Well… That came unexpected. I got a bit flustered and blushed a little bit.

"She really needs you near her right now. I would really appreciate it, if you could look out for her as much as possible. Comfort her when she needs it. And try not to annoy her, okay?" She laughed a little bit.

"I will be there for her." That was all I could say right now. Nothing else came to my mind. Mrs. Higurashi nodded.

"Thank you, Inuyasha. You must be hungry. Let's go to the kitchen too." I nodded and we headed for the kitchen.

After I greeted both Kagome's brother (who surprisingly didn't jump me when he spotted me) and her grandfather, I sat down at the table to an already filled plate.

"Well then, shall we start?" Mrs. Higurashi said.

Yes. I only waited for this. Now I could finally dig into this present from heaven. I grabbed my chopsticks and immediately dove them into the soup with noodles. And that was when it happened once again.

"Inuyasha, sit boy!" Sounded it through the kitchen. And I was once again (for whatever reason I am not aware of) sent to the ground. And this had to happen right after Mrs. Higurashi told me not to piss Kagome off.

"Ugh… Why?" I said as I slowly got up. She stared at me with a gaze of incomprehension.

"We're saying the grace first." She then looked away and clasped her hands together. Oh, right. I completely forgot about that. They always say thanks for the food. To whoever those thanks may go, I couldn't understand it. What's the use in saying thank you to a person who isn't even present? Anyways, I had to join in, or otherwise I would get to hear something from Kagome I definitely didn't want to hear. So after I clasped my hands together too and we all together chanted the words. "Thank you for the food."

After we all said that, I grabbed my chopsticks again, and, without delay I dug in. And to my relieve, I didn't hear any words. This was great. Eating with Kagome and her family. And what's more, Kagome suddenly had a smile on her face. This somehow made the Ramen taste even better.

Unfortunately this smile on her face didn't last long. Right before she took the first bite of noodles in her mouth, her smile went down and her face turned unbelievably sad. I waited until she swallowed and laid my hand on her leg, hoping to give her some reassurance and some kind of sign that I am here.

"You alright?" I asked her as I looked deep into her beautiful brown eyes.

She looked down to her lap where my hand was and then looked at me. She started to stutter out some completely random and not coherent syllables. And she got red. I took a closer look at her face.

"Kagome, you are kind of red. Do you feel sick?" I asked her. That would be anything but good. If she would get sick right after coming home.

"SIT BOY!" Oh. I see. She was flustered. And probably embarrassed. That's why she was red. And so, I was sent to the ground for the second time this evening. I couldn't do anything against it. So when I got up, I muttered a quiet "Sorry." Then I went back to eating my meal in a slower pace than before.

I noticed that Kagome was not her normal self. Something was different. She seemed really deep in thoughts and she was fidgeting around in her place. Then she suddenly grabbed her chopsticks and ate her Ramen in a (for Kagome) very fast pace. She seemed to be in a hurry to get away. My suspicion proved to be right. When she was finished, she stood up, apologized for leaving the table and ran upstairs towards her room.

"What's wrong with her?" Sota asked.

"I don't know. Maybe she just wants to rest." Mrs. Higurashi answered. It sounded like she really didn't know anything, but she had a wide smile in her face. She looked to me and made a gesture with her head. She shortly tilted her head in the direction of the stairs. It probably meant I should go to Kagome.

"I'll give her some time first." I said. Then we all continued eating our Ramen. When we were finished, Mrs. Higurashi stood up to put away the dishes.

 _I might as well help her a little bit as a thank you for always letting me eat here._

I stood up too and wanted to start stacking plates. It didn't take long for Mrs. Higurashi to interrupt me.

"Oh no, Inuyasha. You just sit down and stay there." Then she bowed down to me to whisper in my ear. "Or you go looking for Kagome.

She stood up again, smiled, turned away from me and started washing the dishes. I had to smile to myself when I stood up. I was really wondering how much she knew about me and Kagome.

So, as she suggested, I went out of the kitchen and up the stairs to Kagome's room. I slowly knocked at her door.

"Kagome, are you awake?" I said. I spoke pretty quiet so I wouldn't disturb her if she was asleep. But, to my delight, she answered. "Yes. Come in."

I opened the door and entered her room. I immediately noticed the salty air. She was crying again. I closed the door behind me and saw she sat up on her bed to give me the opportunity to sit down. I took her offering and sat down to her left.

"Are you alright? You were crying again, weren't you?" I said. I tried to speak with a quiet voice to give her some reassurance.

"What? No, I didn't cry." I nearly had to smile. This was so Kagome. Not sharing her problems with others again. But I kept my face straight and took a little bit of a harsh tone.

"Kagome, don't try to lie. I can smell the salt from your tears. It's not like I haven't smelled it before." She looked down to her lap with a sad smile.

"Sorry. Kagura will be in my mind for some time." I'm still a little bit surprised about how fast Kagura became Kagome's friend.

"I know. Just so you know, you shouldn't hide your feelings. If you feel like crying, you have your family, our friends in my time and me. We'll always be here for you." She redirected her gaze from her lap to me. She smiled at me and said "I know that. Thank you, Inuyasha."

She then inched closer to me to lean her body against mine and lay her head on my right shoulder. I didn't really expect it, so I tensed up a little bit, but relaxed shortly after. I sneaked my arm around her to put my hand on her waist and pulled a little bit to get her closer. And in this moment, everything was perfect. It was like the world was in peace. It was just her and me in this quiet room. I wished that this moment could just last forever. But I knew it wouldn't. I soon realized Kagome struggling with herself to stay awake. She would drop forward a little and sit back up again and again. The same happened with her eyelids. Her eyes closed and snapped open again, but every time they closed, they would stay in that state longer. I had to smile. This was so cute. "Thank y… Inu…sha… for… there… me…" She must have already been half asleep when she said that. Half of the sentence was missing and what was there was very quiet and more mumbled than anything else. So now when she was asleep, I lifted her up bridal style so I could lay her down on her bed properly. I looked at her sleeping peacefully and smiled to myself. I seriously had to wonder about how she could be such a pain in the ass sometimes.

"Good night, my precious Kagome." I whispered and pressed my lips to the top of her head in a soft kiss. Then I covered her with her blanket and left the room. When I closed the door (as quietly as even possible) Mrs. Higurashi already stood behind me to talk to me again.

"Is everything okay?" She asked me.

"Yes. She's sleeping now." I answered her.

"Inuyasha."

"Yes?"

"The next time you kiss her, she should be aware of it."

"W-W-What? You've been watching?" Now I was blushing. And she smiled at me.

"I already knew anyways. I can tell just by looking at your behaviour when she is near you."

"What do you mean?"

"What do you think, Inuyasha? That you are head over heels for her." It seemed like her smile was only growing.

"Uhm… I…"

"It's okay, Inuyasha. I'm fine with it. Just…" She paused and her smile went down to a really serious expression.

"Please don't break her heart."

There was a long silence after that. But after I gathered my thoughts I could answer her.

"Okay. I swear I will never break her heart. Never." After I said that she smiled at me again.

"Thank you, Inuyasha. Make her happy." She then hugged me to express her gratitude.

"I will. Thank you, Mrs. Higurashi." With this I returned her smile.

We were suddenly interrupted when Sota came upstairs.

"Mom? Can Inuyasha sleep in my room?" He asked.

"Of course. Let's go." I said and followed him to his room after wishing Mrs. Higurashi a good night.

* * *

The next morning

So, I was the first one to wake up the next morning. It was still pretty dark. Not completely, but just before dawn. I quietly stood up from my makeshift bed and went out of the room. I didn't want to wake anyone, so I went outside to take a walk. I always liked taking walks in the morning. It seems like the world was still asleep and everything was so quiet. Here in Kagome's time though, that was completely different. It was around time for the people to get up and go to work. And because all the people used those car and train things it was already pretty noisy. However, it didn't really affect this place. Here, where the shrine is standing, all those noises seem muffled because they are so far away.

By now, I already knew this place pretty well. I was here so often and Kagome took me to so much different places. I walked around the quiet and dark alleys where I had my own little undisturbed world. After I had enough of walking, I went back to the shrine. The sun was already visible at the horizon when I came back. To make sure I wouldn't wake anyone up, I didn't go in but jumped on the sacred tree instead and sat myself against the trunk on a branch. From there I enjoyed the view I had over the city. I wasn't sitting long until I heard a soft "meow" of a cat below me. It was Buyo.

"Come on up here, Buyo. The view is beautiful." I called out to him. And to my surprise he didn't even hesitate long until he ascended the tree. When he reached me, he sat on my lap and began purring softly.

His company made me think about what it would be like, sitting up here with someone else. For example a certain raven haired girl…

After quite some time I heard the door of the house opening. I turned my head to see who it was and saw Mrs. Higurashi calling out for Buyo until she spotted me.

"Oh, good morning, Inuyasha. Did you sleep well?" She asked me. It surprised me to see how fit and awake she was.

"Good morning, Mrs. Higurashi. I slept well, thanks. How about you? You're up early. Oh and here's Buyo." I answered her after I jumped down the tree with Buyo in my arms. Actually, what I said was pretty dumb. I tell her she's up early, when I was awake more than an hour ago.

"I slept well too, Inuyasha, thank you. I'm always the first one to get up. I prepare breakfast and wake everyone up."

"I see. Is there anything I could help with?" Even though she seems completely fine, I think she's doing just too much. She's overworking herself. That's why I want to help her.

"Well, you could go and wake up Kagome for me."

"Alright." I immediately took off towards Kagome's room.

When I arrived there, I knocked first to know if she already was awake. When I heard no answer, I slowly opened the door and peeked inside to see a sleeping beauty.

 _I wonder if she would wake up if I would kiss her?_

I quickly pushed that thought aside, knelt down beside her bed and put one hand on her shoulder. She was lying with her face towards me.

"Kagome. Time for school." I said and shook her a little, hoping she would wake up. She started to stir in her sleep but didn't wake up.

"Come on. You don't want to be late, do you?" I shook her a little bit again and then retreated my hand. Then she snapped her eyes open and they immediately fell on me. It was kind of funny. I could read the questions going through her mind.

'Where am I?'

'Why is Inuyasha waking me up?'

(By now she was getting extremely red)

'Why is he so close?'

'What should I do?'

Aaaand… Wait for it…

"Sit boy!"

Right. There we go.

"Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit."

Ouch. I only expected one. Those seven additional Sits came unexpected.

"I'm so sorry!" She screamed and dashed out of the room afterwards.

 _Seems like Mrs. Higurashi isn't the only one who is very fit and awake in the morning…_

After I recovered from the impact on the ground, I stood up and went downstairs. I went into the kitchen, where Mrs. Higurashi was.

"She's awake." I said somewhat annoyed. She laughed at me.

"I know. The others probably are awake now too."

"Whatever" I said and sat down at the table. After that nothing really special happened. It was just a breakfast with everyone appearing one after another and Kagome and Sota heading to school afterwards.

* * *

During the day, there was not much happening too. I was just hanging around a bit, helping Mrs. Higurashi with some stuff in the house or sitting in the tree, enjoying the view again.

So, pretty normal. The first more or less interesting thing happening was when Kagome came home and babbled something about a party to celebrate Hanami. A party from that Hojo guy. I don't like him. He's always so "Kagome here, Kagome there". Always all over Kagome giving her presents and trying to impress her with it. Whatever, it didn't really concern me. So I didn't care. Until she invited me to come with her.

"What? You want me to go to that party? Forget it." As if I would go there.

"Come on, Inuyasha. It will be fun."

"No."

"But, Inuyasha."

"I said no!" It seemed like she really wanted to have a fight.

"Why not?"

"You'd be the only person I know there."

"So? Just stick to me. You'll get to know the others if you are with me."

"And what if I don't want to meet new people?"

"Don't be so stubborn, Inuyasha. If you're not going, then I'm not going either."

"Should that be a threat? Hell if I care."

"Look Inuyasha, it's not about whether you're going to the party or not. It's just that I don't want to let down my friends. But that's not the main point. I actually just want to spend Hanami…" Kagome started to look to the ground and stutter. She continued in an extremely quiet voice, what was no problem for my dog ears to hear.

"I just wanted to spend it with you." I had to smile. I didn't really expect her to say something like that. But I was all the more happy now. I looked past Kagome, who was still looking at the ground in front of her, to her mother. She looked at me with a smile and nodded her head.

"I see. And the only way to not let down your friends and spend your time with me is to take me to the party, did I get that right?" I smiled at her softly even though she didn't see it. She had not looked up once since she admitted to me that she wanted to be with me during Hanami. And she was fidgeting around in her place, it seemed like she wanted to run away. By now she could muster up enough courage to nod.

"Alright then, I'll go with you."

"Thanks." She said, still completely embarrassed. I swear, sometimes she's just too cute for her own good.

* * *

Author's note:

Yay, chapter 8. I didn't quite expect it to be finished this fast. But I had so much fun typing this, it just went on and on. Actually I planned to write the party in this chapter, but it would have been much too long. So the next chapter will be in Inuyasha's POV too. I guess you can look at those two chapters as 8.1 and 8.2.

I had to correct a little thing in chapter 7 because Kagome smiled twice and not the first time like I first wrote it in chapter 7. If you don't know what I mean, never mind. It's just a minor detail.

I'm not really satisfied with the dialogue between Inuyasha and Kagome's mom after Kagome fell asleep. Maybe it's just my imagination. I don't know. Please tell me what you think about it and how I could make it better if you thought it was not good. Don't hesitate.

I completely forgot that Kagome actually had an alarm clock. Oh well. It's more fun this way. :D

Something I'm really concerned about. Is Inuyasha OOC? He can be pretty caring and stuff but I don't know if he would voluntarily help in household. I mean, he changed a lot during the whole Inuyasha story. Please tell me. Kagome too. I don't know if they are OOC. I really need your feedback.

Also, tell me if you see any mistakes like typos or grammar faults and stuff. I want to make the story as perfect as possible. I can only do that with you guys. :)

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Only the plot of this story belongs to me. *Leaves house to meet Mrs. Takahashi and talk about ownerships.*


	9. Chapter 9

**The betrayal**

Chapter 9

Kagome's POV

 _How dare he? How could he? I never… Why did he do that? That jerk. I thought nothing could separate us. After what happened. I thought I meant more to him. It seems I was wrong. Terribly. I was just trash to him. The whole time he had it on, he waited for that one moment. That one moment I had gained all of his trust so he could destroy it. Shatter it with all his might. And he even looked like he was enjoying it. He had that grin on. That evil grin. And even without his demon. He was completely himself._

I ran. All the way. My lungs hurt. My legs hurt. Everything hurt. The thing that hurt the most was my heart. It got shattered simultaneously with my trust. The trust we built up for over a year. Well, the trust only I built up. I felt like a complete fool. An utter dumb fool. For trusting him. For believing in him. For always relying on him. Never would I have thought, that I would say this. But I hate him. More than anything.

I arrived home. I got in and slammed the door. Mom already came to welcome me, but I ran past her. I ran up the stairs and into my room and slammed the door a second time. I jumped into my bed. And started crying. I cried and cried and wouldn't stop. I hoped that my tears would wash away the pain. The pain from his words and actions. But they didn't. His voice kept on repeating in my head. I heard those terrible words over and over and over again. They didn't go away. They repeated themselves like an echo.

In my suffering I didn't realize, that mom came to my room. She silently sat next to me on my bed and gently stroked my back. It gave me a reassuring feeling. I stayed like I was for some time, trying to enjoy my mother's help. Until she spoke to me.

"Do you want to tell me?" She asked.

And I did want to tell her. But I also didn't. I didn't want to bother her with my problems again. But I told her anyways. I had to. If I wouldn't, then all those negative feelings would dig themselves into me. So I tried to talk.

"He… He betrayed me. I trusted him and I thought he trusted me. I was even so foolish to think he loves me too," I said between sobs and tears. My voice was shaking. Mom probably didn't even understand me.

"What did he do?" My mother's voice was calm. Comforting.

"He insulted me." I couldn't find any better words. Not in this state, when I couldn't even think straight.

"That wouldn't be the first time, right?" Mom laughed a bit. She probably thought, that this was a normal fight, like we always had them. But this was different. A lot.

"You don't understand. Those words were not playful or anything at all. He meant them. And to top it off, he attacked me. I was lucky to get away."

"He attacked you?"

"Yes."

* * *

Flashback

"Are you sure you want to do this, Kagome?" He asked me. I was surprised from that question. I thought he would be happy about finally having it away.

"I am. I've tortured you with it too much. And most of the time, you didn't even deserve it. You only deserve it to be free." I answered him.

"But what if my inner demon would break out again? You wouldn't be able to keep me under control."

"No. That's not true. As long as I am here, I will be able to get you back. The real you."

"Kagome, it's too dangerous. What if my whole demon already took over? Even you wouldn't be able to do anything. Or what if I would suddenly attack you? It's better if I kept it on." I had to smile to his words. It was extremely cute of him to be so concerned about me. Or so I thought.

"Inuyasha, with last night you've proven to me, that you will never try to hurt me or attack me or anything like that. I trust you, okay? So I'll take it off now. I love you." I didn't wait for him to answer and gave him a quick kiss on his lips. And then I took off the necklace. What turned out to be a terrible mistake.

"I'm free." He looked at me and smiled.

"Yes, you are free now. I tortured you long enough with that." I smiled back at him.

"I'm finally free." His voice began to turn. From happy and delightful to dark. Dark and maniacally. He looked at me. His eyes turning evil. He looked angry like I've never seen it before. I got scared.

"Inuyasha? What's wrong?"

"You little bitch. How dare you doing this to me? You are going to pay!" My eyes widened. Never before did he use such a strong word towards me.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong with you?" My voice was wavering. "What's gotten into you?"

"Me? What's gotten into ME? You are the one who nearly killed me with that damn cursed necklace."

"But. Inuyasha. What about last night? Was everything you said a lie? I thought you loved me."

"Tsk. Why would I love someone like you? I hate you, you bitch." After that, he slowly started approaching me. Step for step he came closer to me. The little space I made when I took a few steps back got decreased more and more. Then he suddenly launched himself towards me. I started to panic and tried running backwards, but I failed brutally and stumbled backwards.

"Iron reaver soul stealer!" Inuyasha's claws flew past me, only missing me by a few centimetres thanks to me falling backwards. But the necklace I still held in my hands got destroyed immediately. I let out a high pitched scream. As soon as I arrived at the ground, I turned myself on my knees, so I could stand up easier and not in Inuyasha's direction. I struggled with standing up. Running, falling, standing up and running again. I looked behind me and saw Inuyasha starting another iron reaver soul stealer. There was no escape for me. I readied myself to feel those claws digging into my back. But those claws never came. Instead, I felt myself pushed to the side. When I got up and analysed my surroundings, I realized that Sango and Miroku came for help. Miroku was holding back Inuyasha's claws, while Sango was the one who pushed me away.

"Kagome, run!" Sango screamed. I immediately got up and ran for the well. That's how I got home. I didn't look back once. I don't know what happened to the others.

* * *

Present

"Is it okay if I leave you alone?" Mom asked. She listened to my whole story and her voice was still calm.

"Yes," I answered. After that, she left the room quietly.

I stayed in my room the whole afternoon. I didn't do anything. I just lay on my bed and cried. At some point I couldn't even cry anymore, because I just did it too long. I didn't even feel like doing anything. I didn't even want to stand up for food or something to drink, things I actually desperately needed.

In the early evening I heard a knock against my door and my name being spoken. My heart skipped a beat when I recognized the voice and my face lit up a bit. But this didn't even last a second after I remembered the things that happened.

"Go away," I said quietly. I knew he heard it with his sensitive ears.

"Kagome, I'm sorry."

"Go away."

"Kagome, listen."

"Go away." Every time I said that, my voice rose.

"Listen to me, please."

"Go away!"

"Kagome." I heard the door opening as he said that.

"Close that door and go! I don't want to see you!" By mow I was screaming at the top of my lungs and I was panting extremely heavy. The stress was just too much for me.

"Could you stop being so stubborn and listen to me?"

"After all that you've done, you even dare to insult me when you want me to listen? You can't be serious. Just go. I can't stand more of this." The last two sentences came out in a whimpering whisper. I still lay sideways, facing the wall and had my eyes shut. I didn't want to see him. The problem was, that he didn't go away. Quite on the contrary, I heard him close the door and walking to the side of my bed. There, he kneeled down to his typical sitting dog position. Then I felt a hand on my right arm. I immediately yanked it away.

"Don't you even think about touching me. Are you deaf? I told you to go." After that I lowered my voice again. "I wish I could just say 'sit boy' again." I was surprised to hear a dull bang. For the first time since Inuyasha came here I opened my eyes. Just to see him lying face down on the floor.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Don't know. I probably did that out of habit," He said, as he got up.

I looked at him and started giggling. Immediately noticing my mistake, I threw both hands in front of my mouth and lay down again, to place myself in the exact same position as before.

"Are you now going to listen to me?"

"No."

He sighed heavily.

"Why not?"

"Because you are still a jerk."

"What? Kagome, stop resisting already. I am trying to apologize and explain the situation to you."

"Do you really think you could just walk in here and say something like 'Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't really want to do that'? You broke me." I started crying again. "I've never felt so much pain in my entire life. Not even when you went to see Kikyou. Now go."

"I won't. Not until you listened to me."

"I won't."

"Then I'm not going to leave."

"Who's the one being stubborn now? Go already."

It was quiet for a moment, until I heard him move again. I wondered what he was doing, but I didn't want to look at him. Mostly because I didn't want to succumb to his will. Or his looks. Then I suddenly felt my body being lifted and turned. When I opened my eyes to see what was happening, I was looking directly into his amber eyes. He had me sitting in his lap sideways. It took me a second to analyse the situation and a blush crept up my cheeks. When I grasped the situation, I started struggling with all my might. Kicking around and beating him on his chest and arms. He only tightened his grip on me, so I couldn't escape.

"Let me go! What do you think you're doing?"

"I won't let you go until you listened to me."

"No way."

"Kagome, just shut up and listen!" His voice sounded extremely serious. It made me stop my struggling for a moment.

"Inuyasha, why won't you just leave me be?" I started beating against his chest again, although my hits were much weaker than before.

"Because I know that you will not get over it and not smile for a long time. I couldn't stand seeing you like this."

"You wouldn't see me anyways if I would just stay here."

"I want that even less. So listen to me."

My eyes widened when I heard his gentle words. So I stopped struggling and reluctantly laid my head on his shoulder. And I started crying again.

"And why should I believe anything of what you will tell me?"

"If I did all those things on purpose, I wouldn't be here now."

I was stunned again. After a short quiet time, I was able to speak again.

"Give me a good reason. Otherwise I won't believe you."

"If my reason is good is up to you to decide. But I will tell you the truth."

I didn't answer and waited for him to continue.

"It may sound like something I made up, but I was being mind-controlled. Whoever it was that controlled me, had complete control over me and made me do the things I did. After I was released from the mind control I was still fighting against Miroku and Sango. I stopped immediately. After that, they scolded me and I told them that I didn't know anything about what I did. I had no memory of anything that happened. And I still don't have. So they told me everything that happened. Of course I didn't want to believe them at first. You know, sometime before the party, I promised to your mother, that I would make you happy and never hurt you. And as long as I can help it, I will not break a promise. Especially not when it involves you. Anyways, after they told me what happened, I immediately came here. Unfortunately I don't know who the person was that controlled me. But I swear to you, that I am going to find him and take revenge for wanting to tear us apart."

My eyes were flowing like waterfalls again. It was so new for me, to hear Inuyasha being so gentle and at the same time angry at someone because he wanted to be with me. And his strong arms around me strengthened his words.

"Inuyasha," I said crying.

"Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha."

"Shh. I'm here." He gently caressed my back, waiting for me to calm down. After a while, I lifted my head from his shoulder to see him eye to eye.

"Inuyasha, I… I…"

"I know. I love you too."

"Inuyasha…"

We both leaned in slowly, closing the gap between us. I closed my eyes and tilted my head to the left a bit and waited for him to fully close what little space was left between us. I didn't have to wait long until his lips landed on mine, gracefully touching each other. It was a gentle and slow kiss, full of our love for each other.

We stayed like that for a while until we broke apart again. I looked at him and smiled.

"There, you look much better with a smile than when you are crying," He said and returned the smile.

After that we stayed in my room until mom called from downstairs.

"Come on, you two lovebirds, dinner is ready."

I blushed heavily and looked to the ground bashfully. I heard a chuckle from him.

"Come on. Let's go," He said.

We walked down the stairs together and hand in hand, not a having a single care in the world. This was about to change, but at that time, we didn't know what lay before us.

* * *

Author's note:

Yep, it's getting dark. Look forward to it ;)

And, yeah, I lied. I didn't do it on purpose, I swear. But the other chapter wasn't going well at all, so I had to write this. Don't worry, you will get the party. I don't know if it will be the next chapter or the chapter after that, or a complete other time. I don't know yet. Please be patient with me.

Also, tell me if you see any mistakes like typos or grammar faults and stuff. I want to make the story as perfect as possible. I can only do that with you guys. :)

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Only the plot of this story belongs to me. *Leaves house to meet Mrs. Takahashi and talk about ownerships.*


End file.
